New mission: Help 2 Girls Find Their Would Be Self
by DV Anime Productions
Summary: They finally defeated Naraku but now they're charas! New mission! Help 2 girls find their would be self's and defeat a enemy called Easter! Will they find a way to turn to their full size, will they fail their mission? Hiatus
1. Another New Beginning?

Vinie: WE'RE STARTING A NEW STORY! YEAA!

Donna: Oh really? Isn't this Kunai Children? No wait... Never mind.

Vinie: IF YOU DON'T LIKE, GO AWAY! NO BAD COMMENTS!

Donna: Yea! If you don't have anything nice to say, DON'T say anything AT ALL.

?: Rate & Review!

Vinie and Donna: Who are you?

Chapter 1: Another New Beginning?

"Lunaa! Wait up please~!" a girl with short pale brown hair yelled. "I'll wait for you at the corner Sunni!" a girl with long black hair that had silver streaks called back. They

both wore uniforms except Sunni's was black and gold colored and she wore a plaid white and yellow bow and Luna's was black and silver colored and she had a midnight blue

ribbon next to her ear. Sunni grabbed a small messenger bag and ran out of the house. Luna adjusted her black school bag when Sunni got to the stop. "Come on, let's go." They

ran though an alley and saw a cool looking pink haired girl standing in front of three boys, two were bullies and the other one was the bullied. "Oh no! It's the rumored Hinamori

Amu! Aaaaah! We are very sorry!" the two bullies ran away and the bullied kid said, "Thank you so much for saving me again!" "This is deja vu..." Amu said. "Don't worry Amu-

chan!" a small floating pink cheerleader said. "This is probably an annual thing desu~!" another small floating green maid said. "Hmmm... There are still rumors..." another small

floating blue artist added. "Am I dreaming Luna-chi?" Sunni whispered. "You can see them too?" Luna asked. "Amu-chan! I sense a X egg!" the pink cheerleader said. "Ran!

Let's go! My Heart! Unlock!" A blinding light came from her and then she changed into a human-version of the floating cheerleader. "Chara-nari! Amulet Heart!" A black egg with a

big white X on it floated in and Amu shouted, "Negative Heart, Lock On! Open Heart!" Then big flash of light beamed through the egg and it became pure white and flew away.

"Oh no! We're almost late! Let's go Luna!" Sunni said. They ran until Amu said, "Hey, don't you go to Seiyo?" They froze answered, "Um yeah." "Then let's go together!" Amu

smiled, not knowing that they can see charas.

Luna, Sunni, and Amu arrived at school and then Amu said, well I have to head somewhere! See you later!" "Thank goodness she didn't ask for our names." Sunni said.

"Yeah, she seemed kinda weird." Luna replied. Sunni ran and looked back at Luna and said, "Let's go to the music room later af-OOF!" Sunni looked up and saw a blonde boy

who looked feminine and a small floating prince behind him. Sunni blinked and thought _Him too?_ "Hey are you okay?" he reached out his hand and then Sunni stood up, ignoring

him. Luna glared at the boy and thought _This school is weird. Girly boys, floating chibi characters, what else!_ "After school." Sunni continued. Everyone whispered, "That girl

looks cool! That girl looks so kawaii, but how could she reject THE KING?" "OHOHOHOHO~! How could YOU reject Tadase-sama?" a girl with curly maroon hair yelled. Sunni

replied with a pouty face, "I didn't mean to, I just..." Then she started to cry. "Hey. Watch what you say. You didn't have to make her cry." Luna responded to the girl. She was

shocked at how innocent Sunni looked and said, "My name isn't "You" it's Yamabuki Saaya! OHOHOHOHO~!" she walked off with her cronies and left Sunni. Luna clenched her

fist and thought, "If only I could do at least something... Something is all I need!" Sunni stopped crying and Tadase handed her a handerchief. Sunni handed it back and thought, "I

want to show my _real_ self, not cry whenever I try to! Luna and Sunni got up and walked off leaving everyone in shock.

"Hello class! We have two new transfer students! Come in now!" Nikaidou-sensei called. Sunni and Luna walked in and bowed. "It's those girls from this morning!" Amu

and Tadase thought. " Hi! My name is Nissho Sunni! It's nice to meet you!" she beamed while a pale yellow star poofed onto her bow. Sunni smiled thinking _I can't believe I did_

_that without crying!_ "Hi, my name is Kurome Luna. Yamabuki. You'd better not make Sunni cry or you'll pay." Luna glared at Saaya as a pale crescent moon poofed onto her

ribbon. Luna thought, _How did I do that?_ Nikaidou-sensei, Amu, Tadase, Nagihiko, and Rima looked at each other.

~After School~

"Cancel the plan Luna;I'm just tired from transfer student attention." Sunni laid down and fell asleep. Luna dozed off as Yaya and Rima crept up with cameras.

~20 minutes later~

"AIEEE! WHY IS THERE AN EGG HERE? I DON'T THINK FOURTEEN YEAR OLD GIRLS ARE SUPPOSED TO LAY EGGS!" Sunni panicked. Luna sat in the same

spot she slept in and looked at the egg with a confused face. Sunni's egg was white and had a star in the middle of it while Luna's was midnight blue and had a crescent moon on it.(if I have to say anything this egg is not shessomaru he is coming in the 3rd or 4th chap)

Donna:well that is it and the Inuyasha group will probably pop out soon in the 3rd 4th or 5th chapter well review!


	2. The Guardians!

Vinie: (= . =) Soooo tireded...

Donna: o(o)o YOU TURNED IN THE STORY LATE!

Vinie: o(.)o Sorry! I had to go to another party!

Donna: o(O)o COME HERE YA BRAT!

Vinie: AIEEEE! o(0o0)o ========3 o(o)o =====3

Donna: IMMA KILL YA!

?: No bad comments, kay?

Donna & Vinie: RELLY WHO ARE YOU? o(O.O)o ===3 o(o)o ============3

Chapter 2: The Guardians

_"__AIEEE! WHY IS THERE AN EGG HERE? I DON'T THINK FOURTEEN YEAR OLD GIRLS ARE SUPPOSED TO LAY EGGS!" Sunni panicked. Luna sat in the_

_same spot she slept in and loo__ked at the egg with a confused face. Sunni's egg was white and had a star in the middle of it while Luna's was midnight blue and had a crescent_

_moon on it._

"Kurome-san, Nissho-san, what's the matter?" the class representative asked as she came up. _Huh? __She can't see the eggs? Hmm..._ Luna and Sunni thought. "Oh nothing

Katsura-chan!" Sunni grinned. "Okay, I'll be out tomorrow so I'll get Hinamori-san and Hotori-kun to show you two around the school." Katsura replied. "Uh sure.." Luna smiled

nervously. "See ya!" Katsura finished. "Waaaaaaah I don't wanna see that prince guy again! It's too embarrassing to see him again!" Sunni wailed. "But then we could probably

ask them about the eggs Sunni. Don't be so stupid." Luna replied. "Fine..." Sunni puffed. They left and went to a store to buy a few things for their upcoming Shugo Charas.

~Next Morning~

"Hey did you all hear about the two new transfer students?" "Yeah, one was cool and mysterious and one was cute and innocent!" "Ha, Yukiki-san and Hinamori-san have

some competition, but since they're Guardians, they got the advantage!" Rumors were already spreading because of the episode that happened at the school yard. "Luna~ can I

buy an ice-cream~? Please~?" Sunni pouted. "Sunni, your sparkly face doesn't work on me, but get one for me too." "Okay sure! As usual, chocolate chip but not too sweet?"

"Yep." Sunni bumped into Luna and both their Shugo Tamas fell out of their bags while the Guardians were passing by. Sunni leaped and slid across the pavement, catching the

eggs, giving her a bad scrape on the arm. All of the Guardians' eyes widened when they saw the eggs. Sunni got up and flinched before acting like nothing happened, even

though she was starting to bleed. Luna looked like a mother who just saw her child get killed because 1. Sunni was bleeding. 2. The eggs almost BROKE. 3. She might not get

her ice-cream. "Nissho-san! Are you okay?" Amu and the others asked. "No it's nothing." Sunni pranced off and returned a few minutes later with a chocolate-chip ice-cream cone

and a strawberry ice-cream with mini candy strawberries on it.

Sunni and Luna happily ate their ice-cream while Amu and Tadase showed them around. When they finally arrived to the Royal Garden, Amu spoke up and said, "Um we

saw that you have Shugo Tamas." "Oh it's called that? Yeah, we do. I wonder what mine will hatch into..." Sunni pulled out her egg and flinched. Luna pulled out her egg and said,

"Well you have to wait-" "Hi! I'm Ran!" Ran interrupted. "She's pissing me off already..." Luna mumbled. "And I'm Miki!"

"And I'm Su~desu!" "And I'm Dia!" "Nice to meet you!" Sunni grinned. She got out a small box and showed it to Ran, Miki, Su, and Dia. "You can go ahead and have these!" Sunni

got out four miniature clothings, one that is a pink tracksuit with a heart, one that is a blue painting apron and a blue beret with a spade, one that is a green cooking apron with

little tool pockets and a little chef hat with a clover, and a yellow shimmery dress with a white belt that has a white headband with a diamond. All of their eyes glittered and they

said, "Arigato!" and Sunni replied, "Don't thank me, I just designed them, Luna made them!" Luna turned away and continued eating her ice-cream. "Muri Muri Muri~" "It's an X

egg! My Heart, UNLOCK!" Amu and Tadase said. "Pop! MURIII~!" a huge wave of purpleness clashed out against them. Luna jumped in front of Sunni with a crescent moon on

her ribbon. Sunni and Luna's eggs floated up and opened to reveal two Shugo Charas, Luna's had dark purple hair that was wavy and had pigtails that were clipped by cresent

moons and it wore a black-purple dress with black and white striped stockings with black shoes. Sunni's had blonde hair that was also wavy and had white see-through wings and

a yellow and white striped dress with a big star clip in the middle-right and wore white ballet flats. "Hey! I'm Yami!" Luna's chara said. "Hi! I'm Yukanna!" Sunni's chara said. "Okay!

I wanna try! LET'S GO LUNA!" "Sunni, I am not a Pokemon." "Oh um... My Heart, UNLOCK!" Nothing happened and the egg sweatdropped and continued sending waves of

purpleness. Amulet Heart and Platinum Royal continued to fight as Sunni panicked. Luna saw a flying shiny object headed towards her and caught it to see it was two neckalaces,

one had a egg pendant that was able to open, but it had a lock, and the other one was an angel wing that was missing the other wing. She gave the angel wing necklace to Sunni

and it reacted for a second but then she felt words wanting to come out from her heart, "My Dream, Released!" She suddenly got enveloped in a white egg and a transformed into

Dark Power. Her outfit had a black vest with black long fingerless gloves and had black shorts with shining converses. Her hair was put in a side ponytail clipped by a crescent

moon. She was holding a big crescent moon blade that glowed in the dark outfit. Sunni suddenly character changed since she felt that it wasn't time to transform yet. She had a

big star and rode on it around the sky and flew down to the egg and distracted it while telling Amu to purify it. "Negative Heart, Lock On! OPEN HEART!"

"Ugh I transform and I do nothing..." Luna said. "Well I can't even transform yet!" Sunni said. "Kurome-san, Nissho-san, would you like to join the Guardians?" Tadase

asked. "Uh no thanks, I may like the cape, but it doesn't match my outfit and style." Sunni held up the cape. "Don't worry, I'll fix it!" Miki said. Then Miki made it into a yellow cape to

match Sunni's uniform. "Yay! Now I'm good!" Sunni grinned. "And don't forget about Luna!" Miki made Luna's cape silver and Luna smiled a little. It's so nice to meet you

Yakanna!" Sunni said. "I already have some clothes for you!" Sunni took a large box from her small bag and opened it to see it was a little house that was Shugo Chara sized

which was filled with clothes. "Uh how can her bag fit so much stuff?" Amu asked. "She's kinda a scientist..." Luna replied. "From now on, just call us by our first names, kay?"

Sunni said. "Sure Sunni-chan!" Amu smiled. "SUNNIIIIIIIII-TANNN! LUNNAAA-TANN!" Yaya yelled. "Tan?" Luna said. "I HEARD YOU HAVE SHUGO TAMAS AND THEY JUST

HATCHED!" Then Yaya saw Yami and Yukanna and started her endless talking. "Yo! I heard these newbies are part of the Guardians!" Kukai said. "Where are all of these

people coming from?" Sunni asked. "I have no idea." Tadase sweatdropped. "Yay!" Nagihiko jumped in with Chara Change using Rhythm. "Rhythm! Stop doing that!" Nagihiko

whined. "But I wanted to greet the new charas!" Rhythm said. Rima came from Nagihiko's back exhausted from Rhythm's Chara Change. "Yoohoo! Nice to meet you!" Kusukusu

said. "Uh how many people are coming?" Luna asked. "I don't know." Tadase sweatdropped again. Sunni suddenly fainted and blood was starting to show through her blazer.

"Oh no! What's happening?" Yaya said. "She got hurt earlier but I didn't think it would be that bad." Amu said. Luna suddenly spaced out in a terrible flashback and passed out.

"LUNA! SUNNI!" everyone cried.

Vinie: Hahah, CLIFFHANGER! o(.)o

Donna: VINIE... I'M BACK...

Vinie: AIEEE! o(o)o ==========3 o(⋋ _ ⋌ )o

Donna: No harsh reviews please! COME BACK HERE YOU!


	3. The Flashback and the Eggs?

**Vinie****: Nom nom nom nom nom nom~ DOMOOOOO~! (^-^)**

**Donna: Yummmm~ Lindor Truffleee~ ^(*-*)^**

**Vinie****: Domo Domo Domo~ (.)**

**Donna: Lindor Truffleeesssss~ (Spills all truffles) NOOOOOOO! o(o)o**

**?: Wowww... They are probably high... (^.^')**

**Vinie**** and Donna: WHO DA HECK ARE YOUUUUU?**

**Chapter 3: The Flashback and the Eggs?**

_Sunni suddenly fainted and blood was starting to show through her blazer. "Oh no! What's happening?" Yaya said. "She got hurt earlier but I didn't think it would be that _

_bad." Amu said. Luna suddenly spaced out in a terrible flashback and passed out. "LUNA! SUNNI!" everyone cried._

~Luna's POV and Flashback~

I ran down the hall to show the orphanage caretaker about my newest doll I made and heard talking. I stopped at the door and listened to a lady and the caretaker, we call

her Onee-chan since she's in high school. "Okay so you're willing to sell Easter those two children for 1,000,000 yen each?" the lady said. _No. I don't believe this. Onee-chan _

_would __**never**__ do that. I have to tell Natsumi!_ I ran as quietly as possible and saw her drawing a sun. "Natsumi! Onee-chan... Onee-chan..." I sputtered. "What is it? Onee-chan did

what Mizuki?" Natsumi asked. "She sold us to some company named Easter!" I said. "But why? I don't want to go! I saw the building and it was all creepy and scary!" Natsumi

cried. "We have to first see the Easter company first." I said. "Okay!"

Natsumi scrambled over to the computer and went to the Easter website. When it first opened up the website, there was a whole bunch of color and sunshine in the

homepage. But then Natsumi typed all of this complicated stuff and then another page popped up and it was dark and creepy just like the building and while it was loading, there

was a pure white egg, then it slowly turned dark and had a big white X across it.. "That's the _real_ page." Natsumi said. Then there was a video and Natsumi clicked on it. It started

with a playful child trying to be with a group of children then another child got mad and started calling them useless and the child got sad and a white egg came out of their heart

and turned black with a white X and the child wandered off emotionless. Then the video ended and there was a chart that shows this: LOTS OF X-EGGS=GUARDIANS

GUARDIANS=PURIFICATION OF X-EGGS PURIFICATION OF X-EGGS=EMBRYO APPEARANCE! Above the chart was some words in bold text that said:

**THE EMBRYO IS THE GOAL!**

"We have to run away! I don't want to do that! It's-" I said. "Okay, but if we're gonna run away, we have to have new names and new personalities." Natsumi paused to think. I

paced back and forth to think about my new name. _Ah-ha! My new name will be Luna since my name means beautiful moon and I will have a quiet personality and I need to _

_act strict and stoic._ "My name will be Luna. And I will become a quiet, strict, stoic person. I should start using that persona once we escape." I said. "Great! My new name will be

Sunni since my name means summer beauty and my new persona will be a happy cheery person who loves sweets and candy." Natsumi said. "Let's escape tonight at 2:00 AM.

Now let's pack our stuff and stall Onee-ch- I mean caretaker." I said. "Got it Mizu- I mean Luna-chi! I will stall her for the first hour and then you stall her for the first hour!" Nats- I

mean Sunni grinned. Ha, she is already practicing her persona. "Got it." I said quietly. We both winked at each other and Sunni trotted off and talked as Natsumi would and they

both walked into the bathroom. Then Sunni trotted back out with a grin and rummaged through the pantry and started chowing on a bag of marshmallows then walked back into

the bathroom.

I started to pack my toothbrush, my clothes-WAIT. IF I'M GONNA HAVE A NEW PERSONA, THEN I NEED NEW CLOTHES! I ran down the hall and just as I ran by the

bathroom, I saw Sunni standing next a stall and loud banging on one of the stalls, then I looked closely and saw that she REVERSED the lock! Then I continued to scurry into

caretaker's room and grabbed all of her gothic clothes and chose the ones that could shrink so I could fit them. Then I grabbed her shrinkable white bright clothes and realized

that I could just cut them and sew them back into our size! So I just stuffed her Gothic clothes and her bright clothes for Sunni. I ran down and saw Sunni threatening to break the

caretaker's cellphone with a mallet and grinned then she winked at me and I continued to pack. Then I realized that I need a signature thing, a death glare! Then I ran up to the

mirror and practiced until I practically scared myself! My turn was over and I ran to Sunni and told her that I already got her clothes so she can pack the rest. Then caretaker tried to

quietly escape and I tried out my best death glare and she scrambled back into her stall and I grinned. This was gonna be easy.

~AT 2:OO AM~

"Let's go Luna!" Sunni whispered. I ran into the side of the yard, which had a steel fence with some sharp tops, so I had to be careful. I slowly climbed up and hopped down.

Good. No injuries. Just as Sunni was gonna reach the top, we heard caretaker's scream. She know we're gone! "Run Luna-chi!" Sunni said. "No! Not without you!" I growled.

Sunni got on the other side but slipped while getting down and cut herself, getting blood on MY face. I was freaking out. "AIEEEE!" I screeched. "Owwwwiieee..." Sunni

groaned. We ran while I was supporting a bloody Sunni and was getting my shirt sleeve soaked with blood. I ran and passed out after running 50 blocks away in front of a cosplay

cafe.

~Normal POV Back to the Infirmary!~

"AIIEEEE!" Luna screeched. She was sweaty and gasping for breath. Sunni sat there wide-eyed and with a bandage wrap around her wound. Sunni shouted, "Luna-chi!

Luna-chi! Lookie!" Sunni pulled out two Shugo Tamas and one was red with necklace that had purple beads with some fang-looking white beads and one was white with light

pink sparkles all over it. "OH MY GOSH YOU HAVE TWO TOO!" Sunni shouted. Luna looked down to see two Shugo Tamas, one with a purple crescent moon and poisonous-

looking scratches all over it, and one brown one with a tornado. They went home and slept in their beds to see when they woke up, the eggs were shaking and had a big crack in

it.

Vinie: ANOTHER CLIFFHANGER!

Donna: Stop pissing them off!

Vinie: Fine... .

?: See you laterrr!

Donna: TAKE OFF YOUR STUPID MASK YOU !#*!


	4. New Charas and Cat Ears?

Chapter 4

Donna: yo everyone

Vinie: hiyo!

Donna: ummm just to say we don't own shugo chara or Inuyasha

Vinie: we wished we did thought (pout)

Donna: yeah well I hope you enjoy this

?:yeah I hope you enjoy this

Donna: who the #$% are you!

Vinie: stalker!

The New Charas and Cat Ears?

Sunni was flabbergasted. "There is a crack in the egg Luna-chi!" Luna just nodded and turned away. The eggs were cracking more and more by the second, the tension quickly rising.

Then the four eggs opened and out came four strange charas.

The charas and the girls stared at each other in confusion oddly.

Sunni's eggs were….interesting.

The one chara from the red egg had silver hair, a red yukata, golden eyes, a purple and white beaded necklace with fangs, and… dog ears?

Currently the chara had a scowl on its face and shouting at the 2nd chara who came out of the pink egg.

The chara had dark brown hair, a priestess uniform, brown eyes, and a bow and a canvas bag full of arrows.

Luna looked at Sunni but Sunni was just staring at the charas in silence.

Luna then looked at her eggs they were interesting too.

The one that came out of the brown egg had brown hair up in a high pony tail, with a fur clothing, blue eyes and a tail….

The brown chara was obviously flirting with the chara Sunni had. _Okay, now THAT'S messed up._ Luna thought.

And the last chara was a lot like the chara Sunni had.

It had silver hair, with face markings, a red, purple, and white yukata, piercing golden eyes, and a huge fluffy scarf looking thing.

All in all they all were kinda weird.

And what made it weirder was that chara with the dog ear cried out "Tetsaiga!" and pulled out a huge sword from a thin cover and then attacked Sunni's hand but it didn't do any affect….

"Owww that hurt why did you do that!" sunni cried.

"Why is the giant so loud!" the sword chara shouted.

Luna sighed and asked Yami, her chara to calm the panicking charas.

Yami nodded and Yukanna went too.

When the two of them reached the new charas, the new charas went into attack mode.

Yukanna waved her hands in the air and said, "We are not here to hurt you!"

The group lowered there weapons but that chara with the dog ears charged at yukanna who was not alerted of the attack.

Luckly yami saw it and got her crensent boomerang and threw it toward the chara who dodged.

"Like Yukanna said we are in peace!" Yami yelled in a loud voice.

But still the same chara went to charge the priestess chara just shouted

"SIT!" The in a spilt second, which was hilarious, the attacking chara slammed to the floor.

Sunni started to laugh and picked up the girl chara who then started to scream.

Sunni patted the chara with her finger and grinned, "I like you, you're awesome!"

The chara stopped screaming and smiled, "Thanks my name is Kagome, that's Inuyasha but he can get kinda... well crazy." Kagome spun her finger around her ear and pointed at Inuyasha.

Sunni giggled and Inuyasha shouted from the tiny Inuyasha hole in the floor, "I CAN HEAR YOU!" "SIT!" Kagome shouted. "That is Kouga and Sesshomaru."

"KAGOME! Why are you speaking to that giant!"

The chara called Inuyasha growled. "SIT~!" Kagome bellowed. "OOOF!"

Kagome then looked at Sunni again

"Do you know why we are so small?"

Sunni just laughed and said,

"Why because you're a chara no duh! Why ask!"

"A chara? What is that?" Kagome asked.

Luna and Sunni looked at each other with slight shock.

Luna looked at their new charas.

"We should see the guardians."

********at the guardian hang out*******

"Wow you got more eggs." Tadase said surprised.

"And you say they don't know what charas are."

"Yaa weird huh." Luna said.

Tadase nodded and said,

"Very well Kiseki, Miki, Ran, Su, Yukanna, Yami, I need you guys to tell them what charas are kay?"

"Yes sir!" the group of charas saluted

******hours later******

"So we are charas and we could do chara change with our owners right?"

The chara named Kouga asked.

Ran nodded.

"Well..." Kouga looked toward Luna "Why don't we try it out errr…."

"Luna" Luna replied.

"Huh?" Kouga said, befuddled.

"My name is Luna that is Sunni" Luna added with a little irritation.

"Oh well let's chara change I bet that we will be stronger then every one else even that mutt over there!"

Inuyasha's ears twitched and he shouted,

"I heard that wolf brain and we are stronger!"

"NO"

"YA"

"NO"

"YA"

"Lets prove it! Hey you! Cheerleader! How do you chara change!" kouga asked

Ran replied angrily, "MY NAME ISN'T CHEERLEADER! You just have to believe in your partner and let the words from your heart come out!"

"Easy! RUN! DASH! SPRINT! CHARA CHANGE!" Kouga shouted after pausing to concentrate.

"OH NO YOU DON'T! WIND SCAR! BACKCLASH WAVE! ADAMENT BARAGE! CHARA CHANGE!" Inuyasha shouted.

Then all of a sudden Luna had a wolf tail and half pig tails and Sunni had doggy ears.

"What?" Luna thought.

"Wow!" Sunni thought.

"Huh?" the rest of the guardians were half blushing.

Then Luna and Sunni started to fight for no apparent reason….

"Mutt face! I'm going to kill you!" Luna shouted.

"NO! IMMA KILL YOU FLEA BAG!" Sunni shouted

"WHY ARE WE FIGHTING!" Luna and Sunni asked in a unison.

"Stop you two! Su chara change!" Amu shouted.

"REMAKE HONEY!"

Honey splattered all over Luna and Sunni.

Inuyasha and Kouga popped out of no where still fighting then Kagome tried to stop them.

Luna just sighed but forgot something Luna looked toward Sesshmaru who was just sitting and thinking on the table.

Luna sat down and stared at the chara.

The chara glared back but stopped a bit when Luna smiled and stood up and left to get something.

"What the hell..." The demon lord thought calmly.

"Hey guys do you want to do something! " Yaya shouted bored as crap obiously.

Kukai smiled and shouted,

"Let's play soccer!"

The guardians shrugged.

"Why not?" they thought

Sunni picked up all the charas except that chara named Sesshomaru who declined her offer now flying off where Luna was.

Sunni just tilted her head but started to talk to the charas.

Luna stepped on the soccer field with a calm look and sat down letting the calm breeze hit her face.

She felt a tap on her back she saw Kukai holding ice-cream toward her.

"here" Kukai said nudging the ice-cream toward her " it is vanilla I got some for Sunni and the rest too."

Luna just stared at him but took the ice-cream and stared at it

Then she licked it and bit it and shivered.

"Thanks" she grinned

Kukai smiled his big smile and said,

"You welcome." and he ran off.

Luna bit the ice-cream and smiled a bit but it disappeared when she felt something on her shoulder.

It was the chara, Sesshomaru, the chara stared at Luna and spoke in a strong voice

"I don't trust you much human but I have a mission so remember I don't care for you."

Luna just smiled which shocked the chara a bit but she started to finish up her ice-cream and stood up.

"Luna-tan hurry up we are playing soccer!"

Luna jogged toward the group while the chara just sat down with a confused face.

"Pass! Luna tan!" Sunni waved her hands in the air.

Currently they were playing soccer here's the teams:

Team 1 Team 2

Kukai Sunni

Amu Luna

Tadase Yaya

While Naghiko was the referee

Before Luna could pass, Amu in chara change with Ran caught the ball with her feet and ran off with it.

"Hey you cheater!" Yaya shouted fake pouting.

"You want to play it that way huh? Well okay Luna-tan, Yaya you know what to do!" Sunni grinned evily.

Sunni got Inuyasha who was currently shouting at Sunni about why is she losing.

"Come on Inuyasha! Please!"

"Fine! Wind Scar! Backclash Wave! Adamant Barrage! Chara change!"

Luna looked toward Kouga who grinned,

"Run! Dash! Sprint! Chara change!"

_Lets see what you could do guys._ Luna and Sunni thought.

"Amu is about to score guys!" Yaya shouted.

Luna and Sunni started to run in a demon speed.

The girl Luna was sprinting with a small tornado at her heels while Sunni was kind of pouncing toward Amu.

Sunni kicked the ball from Amu and toward Luna.

Kukai and Tadase all of a sudden chara changed

Kukai blocked Sunni from helping Luna

While Tadase tried to kick the ball away from Luna

But missed.

Everyone sweat dropped a bit.

"Wow." everyone thought

Tadase blushed like a girl.

Then they froze.

_There is a X egg coming!_

"What was that the dark energy I felt? Kagome asked Sunni

_Felt?_ Sunni thought but looked toward the X egg.

Inuyasha popped out of chara change then Sunni and Luna got their necklace

Everyone character changed and character transformed.

"My Heart, UNLOCK!" (Ya know it so fast forward! o(o)o )

"Chara Nari! Platinum Royale!"

"Chara Nari! Sky Jack!"

"Chara Nari! Dear Baby!"

"Chara Nari! Beat Jumper!

"Chara Nari! Amulet Heart!"

"Woah. Do WE have to do that too?" Kagome, Inuyasha, and Kouga asked.

"Hai hai! Sunni grinned, "But let's have Kagome try out this time!" "Yeah!" Kagome smiled.

"My Pure power release!" Sunni shouted while Kagome popped into her egg and Sunni's dark egg necklace opened and Kagome went into it and it closed. A dark light glowed from the egg and

A light purple-pink surrounded Sunni and when the light stopped Sunni had a priestess uniform which its pants were knee length and so were her sleeves (elbow), and had a bow and a bag of arrows. Her hair was put in a loose ponytail.

"Wow this is sooo cool Amu-chan!"

"My dark power release…" Luna silently said. (sorry I put "dream release in the 1st chapter) And the same thing happened as Sunni as Luna except it was a white egg.

Amu smiled until she saw a silver light go over Luna.

Then when the light faded Luna had a slim yukata like that chara Sesshomaru , has a thinner fluffy scarf thing on her shoulder and her face had a black crescent moon with a silver bracelets shaped like slashes on her wrists.

"Wow" the group excluding Luna and Sunni thought surprised about the new charas powers.

But then they stopped and heard a slash.

They all looked at the X egg but it was cracked they then saw a teen that had cat ears and a tail staring at the new charas and girls.

"Who is that?" Sunni asked Tadase

"It's Ikuto-niisan! Why is he doing this?" Tadase shouted.

Amu just nodded angered as well as the rest of the guardians

"How dare he crack the egg!"

Amu jumped toward the cat while the rest of them attacked from far away but that guy named Ikuto was dodging most of them.

"Sunni get the bow and arrow and jump on Luna's fluffy thing she will know what to do." Kagome's voice said in Sunni's mind

"Human let your companion get on the thing on your shoulder" Sesshomaru said.

Luna nodded and waited till something hanged on the fluffy thing and started to float fast toward the cat without him noticing

Sunni grabbed an arrow and pulled back, pink light surrounded the arrow and she shot.

The arrow was so close it skimmed Ikuto's face he turned around and was about to attack until Kukai came

behind Ikuto to grab him but failed Ikuto ran off with a blank face.

Sunni aimed the arrow at the egg and everyone except Luna shouted, "SUNNI! NO!" Sunni released and shot the egg,

breaking it at first, then purifying the inside to out and closed her eyes. "The egg thinks that it can't trust anyone. It wants

to be alone but also wants to be accepted." Sunni said. "Now it can. It shouldn't be afraid of people since it's afraid itself

in that way, but as long as there's a dream to chase, it will be no longer afraid." Sunni paused and summoned a pure

white arrow and said, "Tainted Jewel, Purify!" She aimed and a huge stream of sparkling pale almost white pink light

fluttered behind the arrow and Luna pulled out a sword and said, "Tainted Heart, Heal! Tenseiga!" and the two purifications

healed to the egg, making it a extremely white bright egg. Sunni poofed out of Kagome and her eyes became blank and

she said, "My Heart, Unlock." "Sunni! We know it won't-" a light shined from the Humpty Lock mysteriously and then Dia

transformed with Sunni into Star Shine and and wore a golden yukata that was short but the top layers were glittery gold

and translucent. Her hair was tied back into a spiky bun and Sunni got a pair of translucent golden wings and flew off into

the night sky with a possessed Miki. Luna grabbed her head trying to get a hold of herself and gave in and said,

"My Heart, Unlock." Ran was pulled in and slowly had a sliver outfit and they transformed into Moon Hikari. Luna

wore an outfit like Sunni but more metallic than glittery and the wings were more spiky looking and her hair was long

and spiking out from all sides. And then she flew off with a posessed Su.

"RAN! MIKI! SU! DIA! SUNNI! LUNA!" everyone screamed.

Vinie: Rate & Review YA!

Donna: You took soo longgg...


	5. The Mysterious Charas

Vinie: We'll be releasing a second chappie TOMORROW! And guess when that is~

Donna: Valentines Day.

Vinie: NO YOU GOTS TO HAVE MORE FEELING!

?: Yea, more feeling.

Vinie and Donna: WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?

?: Please be patient, but as a warning, there will be terrible disasters coming for you.

Yami: WTF.

Yukanna: WTF! o(O_O)o

?: Rolling chappie! (~^o^)~

The Mysterious Charas

_ Sunni paused and summoned a pure white arrow and said, "Tainted Jewel, Purify!" She aimed and a huge stream of sparkling pale almost white pink light fluttered behind the arrow and_

_Luna pulled out a sword and said, "Tainted Heart, Heal! Tenseiga!" and the two purifications healed to the egg, making it a extremely white bright egg. Sunni poofed out of Kagome and her _

_eyes became blank and she said, "My Heart, Unlock." "Sunni! We know it won't-" a light shined from the Humpty Lock mysteriously and then Dia transformed with Sunni into Star Shine and and _

_wore a golden yukata that was short but the top layers were glittery gold and translucent. Her hair was tied back into a spiky bun and Sunni got a pair of translucent golden wings and flew off _

_into the night sky with a possessed Miki. Luna grabbed her head trying to get a hold of herself and gave in and said, "My Heart, Unlock." Ran was pulled in and slowly had a sliver outfit and they _

_transformed into Moon Hikari. Luna wore an outfit like Sunni but more metallic than glittery and the wings were more spiky looking and her hair was long and spiking out from all sides. And then _

_she flew off with a posessed Su._

_ "RAN! MIKI! SU! DIA! SUNNI! LUNA!" everyone screamed._

***Normal POV***

Amu fell to the ground on her knees and tears spilled out of her eyes. "My charas..." She hoarsely mangaged to say. Kukai looked up and saw the full moon and had widened eyes and

suddenly shouted, "I think I know why this is happening!" Everyone flinched from the sudden announcement and Tadase asked, "What is it?" Kukai grinned and said, "It's the full moon right?"

"Yeah." Kukai pulled put a chalkboard out of nowhere and started writing something that looked like math, but wasn't at the same time. Kukai tapped the board with the pale green chalk and the

board showed this:

Luna=Moon Sunni=Sun

Full moon= Moon, Sun, and Earth are lined up

Full moon=Brightness

More Brightness=More Power

Kukai flashed another grin and started, "So you know Luna's name means Moon, right?" he tapped on the solid powdery writing and the group nodded. "And Sunni means Sun, right?"

they nodded again. "So when it's the full moon, it's the Sun's energy reflecting off the moon, making it look like the moon is emitting the light. And the Sun, Moon, and Earth are lined up during a

full moon which is what allows more light here and the more brightness, the more power!" Kukai smiled at his explanation. Nagihiko nodded his head in disagreement and said, "How would you

know if their names meant anything to their powers?" Kukai stood there, mouth agape in stupidity and walked away. Yaya was asleep in the corner and Pepe was sleeping in Yaya's arms snuggly

and warm. Everyone sweatdropped at her and Rima said, "I'll go look for them with Clown Drop. My Heart! Unlock!" …... Rima clapped her hands against her face and said, "My

Heart, Unlock!"... "That's odd. Let me try." Tadase volunteered. "My Heart, Unlock!"...Kukai came back to life and tried it too. Nothing. Yaya also tried and

then fell asleep. Amu looked at her neck, but the Humpty Lock wasn't there! Amu panicked and longed for Ran, Miki, Su, and Dia so come back. Amu sat far off under a tree and looked up to

see...UTAU! "Oh hey Amu." Utau said. "U-U-U-Utau? What are you doing up there?" Amu sputtered. "Watching the full moon of course." Utau answered. Eru floated in and chained the Dumpty

Key around Amu and then she said, "Use this for now Amu-chan!" Eru floated near Iru and resulted in a hard kick which sent her flying. Iru grinned and said, "Chara change!" Small, black, bat

wings appeared on Amu's back and they flew off to look for her charas.

***Somewhere Over the Rainbow***

Inuyasha dreamt of the well that Kagome used and sat there watching Sunni sitting on a tree branch. Kagome was thinking about what happened to Kikyo and looked at Inuyasha. They

locked eyes and inched closer until Koga butted in and said, "Hey Kagome! Let's go get some food!" "HEY FLEA BAG! GO AWAY BACK INTO YOUR LITTLE CAVE!" Inuyasha shouted. Koga

punched Inuyasha and Inuyasha kicked him then they started fighting. "Ugh, not again..." Kagome wandered into a tree trunk cave and changed into her school uniform and saw a bright flash in

the bottom of the trunk. She desended carefully and looked into it. She then went into there and found...THE SHIKON JEWEL! Kagome lugged it up and it extremely tainted, so she purified it

and then she heard a familiar voice that said, "Kagome..." Kagome shrieked and Inuyasha and Koga came running in an instant. "Kagome!" they yelled. Inuyasha's eyes bulged at the complete

real Shikon Jewel. Koga zoomed over to Kagome and whipsered in her ear and said, "I'll carry you all the way back." Kagome blushed a bright red and Inuyasha grabbed Kagome away from

Koga and carried her, ran off and sat down after losing Koga and grabbed Kagome angrily not caring that the jewel slipped out of her arms. Inuyasha finally yelled, "Kagome, why did you

scream?" "Because I heard a voice from the jewel and it was calling my name." Kagome pouted. "Kagome... Inuyasha..." the jewel called. "AIEEE! THERE IT IS AGAIN!" Kagome shrieked.

Inuyasha pointed his Tetsaiga at the jewel. "N-n-n-no! Please! Help me out of here!" the jewel pleaded. "Why?" Inuyasha barked. "Please! I can't tell my true identity or else..." the jewel cried.

Inuyasha and Kagome floated back to the camp and handed Luna the jewel. "The Shikon Jewel!" Luna shouted. "Shhhh! I was feeling something weird nearby..." Sunni said. "Ah-ha!

We got the jackpot! Two cute girls!" a voice said. "Luna, what was that?" Sunni staggered. Ran, Miki, Su, and Dia floated up in new outfits. Ran was wearing her cheerleader outfit except there

were flowing sleeves and a flowing skirt that had metallic silver streaming out. Miki was wearing a glittery pale blue shirt and white shorts with a paint smock over. Su had a green less poofy maid

suit that had metallic green tools hanging from the pockets. Dia was wearing a ruffly dress that had gold sparkles and a white base color and her hair was in a side high ponytail. There were two

shady looking guys creeping up on the girls.

"Sesshomaru!" "Inuyasha!" they called. "Chara Change!" Sunni grabbed one of them by the collar and said, "WHAT'S YOUR F*CKING PROBLEM! IF YOU DON'T LEAVE US ALONE, I'LL

KILL YOU!" The victim chuckled and said, "A girl? AHAHAHAH!" Sunni looked really pissed off but then got pushed back from the guy against the wall. Luna had a mini verison of Sesshomaru's

fluffy scarf and and then put on a serious death glare. _AIEEE! It's ten times more scary when it's with Sesshomaru!_ Sunni thought. The other guy gulped nervously and grabbed Luna and then

Luna grabbed his neck and squeezed. HARD. The guy loosened his grip but then punched Luna in the stomach. "Hey! Waddya think you're doing to them?" Kukai and Nagihiko called. The two

boys jumped down from the dumpster they were on and beat the strangers away. Nagihiko saved Sunni and Kukai saved Luna. Sunni started pouting and hugged Nagihiko. "Hey guys, what

happened?" Kukai asked while carriing Luna. "I don't know. All I remember is purifying the egg and then everything went black." Luna coughed.

"Guys! Why are you dressed differently?" Amu said to ther charas. "I don't know." they replied. Iru and Eru were on Amu's shoulders and then they noticed the Dumpty Key. "Woah! You

have the Dumpty Key!" "Yeah. I don't know where is the Humpty Lock." Amu said. Sunni held out the Humpty Lock and said, "Um I found it... It was hanging next to my necklace." Amu grinned and

cried, "Thank you! I was so worried!" Sunni hugged Amu and went over to Luna. Luna was asleep and then Sunni looked at her watch. "OH CRAP!" Sunni woke up Luna and showed her the

time. "OH CRAP!" She and Sunni chara changed and ran off. "Wait! Where are you going?" Yaya shouted, but they were far off.

"Koga, why do you look so tired?" Luna asked. Koga glared at Inuyasha and said, "It's 'cause of Dogmutt here!" Inuyasha ingored Koga and continued carrying Kagome who was fast

asleep on his back. _I should be carrying her!_ Koga thought enviously.

***Later at Home***

"Okay guys, open your eyes!" Sunni said. In front of the charas was a replica of the Feudal Era and Kagome's home city. Kagome's eyes sparkled. Kagome then floated down to her

"house" and went in. _Exact! How?_ Sunni grinned and said, "Luna made it! I just painted and I saw a vision of your home and Luna saw a vision of the Feudal Era!" Kagome was happy and then

she jumped in the well at her shrine. There was a slide tunnel that led to the Feudal Era. When Kagome climbed out, Inuyasha and Koga was waiting and then Koga flinched and ran to his

waterfall. He jumped through and it had the cave, except with more stuff like lighting, beds, etc. Inuyasha went to Kaede's village and found a house built for him. Inuyasha then went in and came

out sparkling. He had a bowl of ramen. Everyone sweatdropped and then Kagome floated over to the TV and tried pressing the "ON" button, but it was too big for her. Sunni walked to her and

pressed it for her. Kagome jumped in a bowl of jello and left for a minute then hopped back with a bowl that had crushed popcorn. Luna was practicing how to use the Tenseiga in the backyard

and then Kagome called Sunni to get a bath ready. Sunni set out a nice warm bowl of water and cut a small chunk of soap and got two mini bottles of shampoo and conditioner. She put

Kagome's bath in a shelf that had lighting on the inside. Inuyasha was fighting with Koga as usual and Yami and Yukanna were in their mini mansion that Luna built playing hide and seek with

Amu's charas. Sunni made dinner, rice-curry with lobster. The group dug in and Amu's charas took home some leftovers for Amu. _It's so peaceful._ Luna thought happily. But they didn't know that

a new enemy was approaching.

Vinie: Remember! R&R!

Donna: JOLLYHO! TO THE MALL!

Vinie: YEA!


	6. The Awakenings

Vinie: I'M SOOO SORRY! MY LAPTOP GOT STOLEN!

Donna: Well, looks like you broke your promise Vinie. Tsk tsk tsk!

Vinie: Don't start. Oh yeah what happened to the turtle?

Donna: You mean the turtle that-

Vinie: OH YEA! SORRY! R~olllinnggg CHAPPIE~!

?: Freaking ditchers.

Donna: OMG RUNNN!

Chapter 6: The Awakenings

***Normal POV***

It was a nice sunny morning, the birds chirping, children getting ready to go to- "SCHOOL!" Amu shouted, jolting out of her bed. Ran, Miki, Su, and Dia were sitting in their newly-

improved doll-house dining room eating leftovers cooked with Su's breakfast. Amu opened her door to a sparkling Ami, who was waiting to get to the new doll-house. She pounced quickly to

tear it apart and play with the terrified charas. They ran into their Ami cellar to hide from Ami and quickly grabbed their breakfast before getting in. Ami tried to lift the house, but it wouldn't budge.

The charas watched through their peep-holes as the 6-year-old struggled and struggled and they remembered that Luna and Sunni built the house to be like a real house and it was built into the

table. "An Ami-proof house." Miki smiled. "I could get used to this! ~Desu!" Su added. Dia and Ran started to test out the new features of their house. Dia flew towards the elevator and went to

the mini-auditorium. She went to the sacred lighting box and pushed the big red button and brought the stage to life. Ran sprinted to the exercise room and her eyes glittered before her. Su

began to use the kitchen sink, which now works. Miki wandered around and saw an art room. "There is nothing new about this place." Miki turned and saw a rack of painting supplies and then

noticed all the walls were blue except for one blank one. Miki cautiously floated to the wall and it suddenly flashed a list of landscapes. Miki looked around for a remote and decided to see what

this weird wall is. She leaned forward and pressed the smooth glass, right on the word Beach. The door suddenly shut and the entire room disappeared around her. Miki yelped and tried to find

an exit, but then beach slowly pixilated in front of her along with her art rack and easel. Miki stood there, stunned. "What kind of scientist is she?" "Hehe! An awesome scientist of course." a

familiar voice giggled. Miki whirled around and saw a chibi-form of Sunni. "Sunni! How'd you.." Miki sputtered. "Hello~ Awesome scientist here~!" Sunni smiled. Sunni snapped her fingers and

the room went back to normal. Sunni walked down the quiet still hall. _Why is it so quiet?_ Miki thought. Sunni walked into the kitchen and grabbed a carton of milk from the fridge and poured out

a glass of milk. Su was standing extremely still at the sink holding a bubbly dish watching a bubble which was extremely still. Sunni drank the milk and Miki stared at Su. "Su? Su~? SU~?" Miki

shouted. Sunni put the cup down and said, "Miki, she can't hear you. Time is frozen dummy!" Miki stood there, mouth agape.

"WHAT?" Miki shouted. Sunni took out another remote and unfroze time. Su shrieked since Sunni and Miki didn't go back to the art room before resuming time. "Ack! How did you get

here? ~Desu!" Miki turned to look at Sunni, but she wasn't there. "Uh Sunni gave me a teleporting thingy in my art room and I wanted to try it out!" Miki said. "Oh, you should've told me! ~Desu!"

Ran sprinted down the stairs frantically and screamed, "TAKE COVER!" Miki looked at the surveillance screen and saw Ami creeping up with a pail of water. Ran quickly got rafts and Su got

flat spatulas. The water flooded in and an alarm went off instantly and the water got drained. Luna appeared next to Ami, sitting on a chair sipping on tea. "Onee-chan! Onee-chan!" Ami shouted.

She jumped into Luna's lap and Amu sighed. "Guys, you can explore your new home after school?" The three charas floated out soaking wet. Ami hopped away into the hall and Sunni shouted,

"HEY! HURRY OR I'LL HAFTA USE THE SHUT-THE-FUDGE-UP GUN!" Luna jumped out the window and Amu chara-changed with Ran to get downstairs. _I need to warn them. Soon._ Amu

thought. "Huh. They got new recruits. Although the pinkie may seem cool, I prefer the silver one next to her." a voice smirked. "No, I like that little ball of sunshine there." another voice protested.

"Sure, but pinkie's mine." Ikuto said. The three were perched in a tree and two of them had Seiyo uniforms. "Let's go."

***Seiyo Academy***

Luna shivered and said, "I have a bad feeling about today…" Sunni jumped onto a tree and jumped off doing a summersault before landing on Nagihiko's shoulders. Nagihiko toppled and

they both fell over on the ground. Sunni giggled and stood up. "Nagi! Lookie! Lookie! My newest drawing!" Sunni held up a sheet of paper with a cherry blossom drawn onto it. "Great job Sunni!"

Nagihiko grinned. Rima and Yaya came up with a stack of comedy books. Rima pouted and said, "I'm donating these to the school…" "Why? Aren't those special to you?" Amu asked. "My

mom and dad said to donate them to school in order to stay in the Guardians." Sunni took the huge stack of books and said, "I'll take these for you. They must be really heavy." Luna turned to

Tadase and asked, "Isn't today the first day of physical ed?" "Oh yeah. Follow me to the storage room." Luna followed and motioned Yami to stay behind.

"Good morning! Today we have two new transfer students! Come in please!" Two boys, both with the scruffy hair look, but one has jet black hair and one has an ashy blond style. "I'm

Kuronoma Kou." The black haired boy said. Kou glanced at Luna quickly and looked away. "And I'm Aki Shiro." Aki grinned at Sunni and Sunni grinned back. "Sunni-baka, don't just go smiling

to complete strangers!" Luna whispered. All the girls seemed to be under a trance, even Saaya! Kou walked up to the seat directly next to Luna and looked at Kyo who was sitting in that seat. "I

want this seat." He said. Kyo frowned and sadly got up and sat in the back of the classroom. _Wow Kyo was another secret admirer._ Sunni thought. Aki went up to Sunni and grinned, "It's nice to

meet you! Do you mind if I sit next to you?" He asked then turned to Nagihiko. "Could I sit in your seat?" Nagihiko sweatdropped and got up. "Nagi!" Sunni said. "Actually, why not just sit in

front of her then?" Nagihiko asked. Aki was shocked and sat in front of Sunni. _New people. They have this strange aura. I'll keep an eye on them._

Vinie: Thank you for reading~! R&R please!

Donna: Shout-out to Dark Void Princess 21 and EatThis!

Vinie: Thanks for reviewing you two! ^w^


	7. New Students? New Enemy?

Donna: Hey guys! Here's the next chappie!

Vinie: This chappie shall be dramatic and awesomeness!

Donna: NOW GET STARTED ON CHAPTER 7!

Vinie: Hai…

?: Rolling chappie~!

Donna: Okay, I'm not gonna say anything now…

Chapter 7: New Students? New Enemy?

_New people. They have a strange aura. I'll keep an eye on them._ "Kagome. I can hear your thoughts you know. And why are you back so early?" Sunni whispered to Kagome. "Hahah… Uhm… Lemme show you in a flashback." Kagome replied.  
***FLASHBACK~!***  
"HEY FLEA BAG! STOP FLIRTING WITH KAGOME!" Inuyasha shouted, obviously pissed off. "MAKE ME, YOU MUTT!" Koga shouted back. "Guys, stop shouting! We're on a vacation, remember?" Kagome said. Sesshomaru floated towards the two and slashed the small space in between them, making them jump back instantly. "OH BRING IT ON!" Inuyasha shouted. He flung himself up a tree, snuck along the leaves, and drop-kicked Sesshomaru. Koga, having no attention at all, pounced into the fight. "*Sigh, I'm going home early!" Kagome shouted. She picked up her yellow backpack and walked away.  
***BACK TO REALITY~!***  
"So that's what happened." Kagome finished. "Wow. They are such bakas." Sunni sighed. "I HEARD THAT!" Inuyasha shouted from the window pane. Sunni fell out of her seat in surprise and Aki came over and asked, "Are you okay Sunni?" Nagihiko grabbed Sunni and put her back in her chair and said, "She's fine. Now get back in your seat." Aki frowned and returned to his seat in front of Sunni. "Thanks Nagi-chan!" Sunni leaned over and whispered. "No problem." Nagihiko replied. Sunni turned towards Inuyasha and Koga, which look beat-up by none other than, Sesshomaru, who looked completely unscathed. Sunni grabbed Inuyasha and Chara-changed with Kagome. The Shikon-Jewel necklace appeared around her neck and Sunni started healing Inuyasha, then Koga. _What are they gonna do without us?_ Sunni and Kagome thought. Sesshomaru floated over to Luna and Luna said, "Good job, but next time, you gotta tie them up." Sesshomaru nodded and sat on Luna's desk.  
***LUNCH BREAK~!***  
"Yo! I heard that Inuyasha and Koga got owned by Sesshomaru today!" Rhythm grinned. "Yeah they did! And then Kagome ditched them!" Ran giggled. "Peasants! The King has arrived!" Kiseki declares. "WHO ARE YOU CALLING A PEASANT!" Inuyasha shouts. Sunni and Luna come in and Sunni hands out sandwiches which are specially cut for each person and chara. Amu receives a x-shaped sandwich (Ran, Miki, Su, and Dia you should already know), Tadase and Kiseki has a crown-shaped sandwich, Nagihiko and Temari get a cherry-blossom-shaped sandwich while Rhythm has a headphone-shaped sandwich, Rima and Kusu-Kusu get a Bala-Balance-shaped one, Yaya and Pepe get a rattle-shaped sandwich, and Luna and Sunni get the sun and moon-shaped sandwiches. As Luna lifted her sandwich to her mouth, a hand grabbed her wrist and Kou took a bite out of her sandwich. Luna jerked back and glared at Kou. "Now, now, Luna-chan, don't look at me like that." Kou said. "Don't talk like you know me." Luna glared. "It seems like you don't remember." Kou grinned. "Remember what?" Sunni got up and asked. "You'll find out soon." Aki appeared from behind a tree. Nagihiko glared at Aki. Aki snatched Sunni's half-eaten sandwich and took a bite. "Hey! That's my sandwich!" Sunni pouted. "Shiro-san, Kuronoma-san, please refrain from coming into here without permission. " Tadase said. Rima frowned as she saw a small flash of white behind Aki's shoulder. "What is it Rima-tan?" Yaya asked. "I just saw…" Rima replied. "What?" Amu asked. Rima pointed to Aki and Amu and Yaya looked at him. Sunni and Luna were eating at the fountain instead of the table, so the group couldn't notice that Aki and Kou were near them. "Well I thought people with Shugo Charas were allowed." Kou replied as a dark looking chara with a pair of black jeans with a chain hanging from the side also wearing a black t-shirt with a gray cross on it appeared. Luna stepped back in shock. "Don't forget about me!" a white chara with white jeans, a white t-shirt with a silver star on it said from from behind Aki said. Sunni's face lit up and she said, "Hiya! Nice to meet you! I'm Sunni! What's your name?" "My name's Shiru!" the chara responded. "You want a sandwich?" Sunni handed a sandwich to Shiru. _What the heck…_ Everyone sweatdropped. "Don't you three want a sandwich?" Sunni sparkled. "Sure Sunni-chan~!" Aki smiled. They sat down and munched on sandwiches while Luna and Kou stood there staring.  
***AFTER LUNCH***  
"You can kinda feel the awkward…" Sunni said. Nagi and Aki were glaring at each other. Kou was flirting with Luna, while Luna was with Sunni. "What the heck?" "Those two get ALL of the attention!" "They need to stop hogging Tadase-sama!" "And Nagihiko-sama too!" "And don't forget Aki-sama and Kou-sama!" "They need to get taught a lesson." A group of fangirls murmured. "Can I help you with that?" a voice grinned.  
***THE NEXT DAY***  
BE-BEEP! BE-BEEP! "Sunni-chan! Wake up!" "Ugh…" Sunni groaned. "HUH?" Aki was leaning over Sunni holding her alarm clock. "AAAAAH! WHY ARE YOU HERE?" Sunni screamed. "'Cause we're your new neighbors of course!" Aki grinned. Sunni walked over to Luna's room which apparently had a grumpy Luna and a sparkling Kou. "You too?" Luna asked. "Yea." Sunni replied. They were both wearing shorts and a tank top, Luna gray tank top, black shorts and Sunni, pale yellow tank top, white shorts. "Luna, did you turn off the AC last night or something?" Sunni asked. "No, I thought you did." Luna replied. "That's weird." Sunni said. "I'll go check the AC." Luna said. Luna walked to the AC control pad and the screen looked like the fuzzy gray screen you see on TV channels that aren't connected to a station. "Sunni! Come here!" Sunni came into the room followed by Aki and Kou. "What is it?" Luna pointed to the screen and Sunni nodded then cracked her knuckles. She started to press buttons and connected a wire to the pad which led to her cell-phone. She then did a whole bunch of tapping and typing on the screen and then there was a loud beep. Sunni sighed and said, "Looks like a nocturnal rodent cut the mainframe wire." Sunni said. "In English please?" Luna said. "The wire that is like the base of a tower, without it, you can't do anything." "Ohhh." "Sunni-chan~ You're so smart!" Aki grinned. "Luna walked down the hall and swung over a huge gaping hole in the ground caused by Sunni's science experiment. Sunni grabbed the built-in ceiling rail and flung herself while doing a summersault in the air and landed on one foot. "Sunni I'm gonna be in the training room." "Okay Luna!" Aki and Kou stood at the other side of the gap and Sunni asked, "Aren't you coming?" "Uhmm… We aren't good with metal poles; only trees." Kou said. "Ohh. Okay! Wait there for a second." Sunni said. Sunni left and came back with a cube and threw it at the gap. It expanded into a big board so they could walk across it. Sunni went into her room and changed into her uniform. "I'm gonna make breakfast. Want some?" Sunni asked.  
***TRAINING ROOM***  
Luna threw a kunai at a target and hit the bulls-eye. "Wow Luna-chan~! Perfect shot!" Kou grinned. "Why are you still here?" Luna asked. "Don't sound so cold Luna!" Kou said, ignoring the question. Over across the room… "Hi I'm Koku. Nice to meet you." Kou's Shugo Chara said. "Nice to meet you too. I'm Yami." Yami said. "Luna! Kou! Report to the kitchen!" Sunni's voice shouted through the intercom. Luna and Kou arrived to the kitchen flooded with the smell of turkey bacon, toast, and sunny-side up eggs. Sunni finished her breakfast first and went to the backyard to water the plants. "Does she do this every day?" Aki asked. "Sometimes I do it, but since I'm not that great at this stuff, and I always practice, Sunni usually does this." Luna replies. "But I love strong girls." Kou grinned. Luna barely blushed but then shook it off.  
***ON THE WAY TO SCHOOL***  
"Those girls! They are always with Kou-sama and Aki-sama!" "I HATE THEM!" "When are you going to hurt those two?" "Just wait." a nearby group of girls said. "NAGI-CHAN~!" Sunni shouted as she tackled Nagihiko. "What is it Sunni?" "Aki and Kou are me and Luna's next-door neighbors!" Nagihiko froze and glared at Aki. All the nearby girls gasped and yelled, "WHAT?" "Idiot! You shouldn't have said that!" Luna said. As a group of school newspaper reporters started to stampede their way. Sunni jumped off of Nagihiko and ran off with Luna as fast as possible saying, "IF YOU WANT US TO ANSWER YOUR QUESTIONS, TRY TO CATCH US BEFORE HOMEROOM!" Amu walked up and sweatdropped, "Wait until the surprise field trip…" "Huh? What surprise field trip?" Nagihiko asked. "It's in a week and we're supposed to be at the Seiyo Sea School." Tadase answered. "Sea School? This will be interesting." Rima joined in. "BUT YAYA CAN'T SWIM!" Yaya cried. Everyone sweatdrops.  
***FEW MINUTES BEFORE HOMEROOM***  
"LUNA! SUNNI! WHERE ARE YOU TWO?" "Haha. They can't find us with my Invisible Cloak V3~!" Sunni grinned. "But will they hear us?" "Not really. That's why I told you to put on your Bluetooth Walkie-Talkie Invisble Cloak Compatible Version." "You seriously need to work on the names of your inventions." "Really? They sound fine." "Why not just Chara Nari?" "Because it's gonna drain our energy! Dummy." "We have one minute to get to homeroom." "Let's get moving." Sunni and Luna climbed up the school building wall and put their cloaks away and jumped through their homeroom's window just in time for class. "Ugh! I couldn't catch them!" Akemi Sayaka, the class news reporter said. "Okay class! Settle down!" Nikaidou-sensei said.  
***LUNCH TIME~!***  
"Lunch time~ Lunch time~" Sunni sang. "Guys, there are 5 X eggs nearby!" Luna said. "What!" Amu said. "Why so many~?" Yaya cried. "I don't know but let's go!" Tadase said. "Hey! What are we supposed to do!" Kou said. "Help out no duh." Luna said. "Inuyasha let's go!" Sunni said. "Alright! Finally!" "My Pure Power. Release! Hanyou Demon!" Sunni was wearing a shorter sleeve and pants version of Inuyasha's clothes and had dog ears. "Koga let's go. My Dark Power. Release. Ookami Demon." Luna was wearing a similar style of Koga's clothes except gray and she had her hair in pigtails and she had a wolf tail. The rest of the guardians Chara Nari in their usual style. "We're supposed to Chara Nari!" Kou and Aki asked. "No duh idiots. Isn't it obvious?" Luna answered. "Fine then! My heart, Unlock! Chara Nari! Shiroi Kaze!" Aki had the same t-shirt and jeans as Shiru and had the same jacket as Death Rebel except it was white. "My Heart, Unlock! Kuroi Kaze!" Kou had the same outfit as Aki except it was black. "Impressed Luna-chan?" Kou said. "Not really." Luna replied with a smirk. "Sunni-chan~! Look!" Aki grinned. "Good job but we need to take care of the X eggs!" Sunni replied. "Sunni-chan let's go!" Nagihiko said. Everyone else was already starting to hurry to the X egg. The five rushed to the scene at a park, where 5 eggs were going beserk. "WHAT THE CRAP!" Sunni shouted. The five eggs merged together into one big egg. "HOLY CRAP! THAT'S A BIG EGG!" Luna said. They got blasted by a ray of X emotions. Aki and Kou flew off while everyone was being distracted. "AKI! WHERE ARE YOU GOING!" Sunni shouted.  
"SUNNI! WATCH OUT!" Nagihiko shouted. A big dark music note was flying toward Sunni and Sunni whipped out Tetsaiga and slashed it in half. "Idiot! That was a close one! Pay attention!" Inuyasha shouted. "Drill Kick!" Luna shouted as she drop-kicked another flying music note. "Where the hell are these coming from!" Sunni shouted. Everyone else was holding off the egg. Sunni sliced a bush in half and Ikuto came out of it. He was in his Death Rebel Chara Nari. "Impossible!" Tadase said. Ikuto smirked and grabbed Sunni's robe with the end of his scythe. "Drill Kick!" Luna kicked the scythe out of Ikuto's hands and Sunni ran away until a white cloud pummeled her in the stomach. She fell into Aki's arms and looked up. "How could you…" Sunni mumbled before passing out. "SUNNI!" Luna screamed before a black cloud wrapped around her. Nagihiko snatched Sunni from Aki and Beat Dunked Aki in the head. "CHARA NARI! SKY JACK!" Kukai shouted as he flew into the scene. Kukai used his skateboard to pry apart the cloud and Luna had a dark expression on her face. "HOW DARE YOU EVEN TRY TO CAPTURE ME!" Luna shouted. _ Whoa. She snapped._ Kukai thought. Luna found Kou up in a tree nearby and Drill Kicked him off. Ikuto smirked and said, "I'm not the Ikuto you think I am." Aki, Kou, and Ikuto disappeared as the X egg cracked and hatched into a huge X Chara. "HOLY CRAP! NOW THIS IS WORSE!" Kukai said. "Chara Nari! Seraphic Charm! Anyone call for help?" Utau said from above. "Utau!" Kukai grinned. "Woah! Hoshina Utau is an angel!" Sunni sparkled. "Good. Now here's the plan. Amu and Tadase block out the attacks while Nagi backs them up with support. Then Utau and Yaya will lull the egg so it becomes less attacky. Then Kukai will fly me and Sunni to the egg where I split the egg back up into five normal X eggs and Sunni purifies them." Luna said. As the plan gets into action, Sunni wakes up when Luna waves a marshmallow in her face and they fly up just in time. "Drill Kick Special!" "Tainted Jewel! Purify! Adamant Barrage!" Sunni shouted.  
"Wow. Not bad." Ikuto says. "Now that's my Sunni!" Aki grins. "Luna's so smart." Kou smiles. "But why must we have to betray Luna and Sunni?" Kou asks. Ikuto turns away and looks up at the moon. "For my father."  
***AFTERWARDS***  
"Utau-chan~! You were so awesome!" Sunni sparkles. "Thanks." Utau replies. "Utau, do you know why Ikuto-nii-san is doing this?" Tadase asks. "Sort of. There's an orphanage that dad was raised in which recently had shut down because two children ran away about 3 months ago." Utau said. Luna and Sunni froze and spaced out after Utau said that. "I'm not feeling well. I need to go home." Luna said. "I'm not feeling well either. We're going home early. Sorry." Sunni adds. Luna and Sunni and leaves with a terrified face and goes home. "As I was saying, late in the day Dad found out that the orphanage shut down, he went into a coma. He still hasn't woken up." Utau finishes. "And how is this related to all of this?" Nagihiko asks. "Because Dad's last words before this were: Capture the two children no matter what. "Hey didn't Sunni and Luna transfer here 3 months ago?" Rima asked. "Have we ever met their parents?" Amu says. "Do you have any more information on the two children?" Tadase asks. "They're both girls and their names are Mizuki and Natsumi." Utau replies. "Aki and Kou appear to know about Luna and Sunni's pasts." Nagihiko says. "I have no idea about what you guys are talking about…" Yaya said, as bored as crap. Everyone sweatdrops and the bell rings. "Crap! We didn't eat lunch!" Amu pouts. "Well let's hurry and head back to class to inform sensei." Rima said.  
"Natsumi, you will soon realize who I am." Aki says while staring out the window. "Luna… Why did you leave…" _Drip._ Kou was sitting in a wooden chair with his head down. Ikuto was looking up to the sky grasping his violin. "Dad…"

Donna: Hey can ? answer some questions?

?: Sure.

Donna: Why are you here?

?: Well you see I'm in the story.

Vinie: REALLY!

?: Yea.

Donna: Okay then what's your character in there?

?: Well I'm really important and my name and who am is-

Vinie: OKAY! TIMES UP! SEE YA NEXT CHAPPIE!

Donna: NOOOO!

?: R&R! Thanks for reading~!


	8. Day Without Luna and Sunni!

Vinie: RAWWWKKK!

Donna: Vinie I think you're getting a little overworked…

Vinie: Overworked? I'm not overworked! I'M PERFECTLY FINE!

?: She is SO overworked.

Donna: *nods* Yep.

Vinie: Now I gotta write the Shugo Chara Math Book~!

Donna: I'll get the marshmallows… =.=

?: Enjoyy~! Rolling Chappie~!

Chapter 8: Day Without Luna and Sunni!

"How could you forget me…" Kou and Aki were sulking in the corner of the classroom. "Are Sunni and Luna out again?" Katsura asked. "I guess so." Sayaka replied. "Aww, poor Aki and Kou-sama. They look so depressed." "It's probably their fault!" "Yeah it probably is!" some fangirls muttered. "Don't worry; be patient because it's almost the time." "It better be!" "Hey Nagi-chan. They're talking about Sunni and Luna again." Rima said. "Yea, I know. Keep an eye on them." Nagihiko replied. _Ring-Ring-Ring~!_ "Huh? A message from… Luna?" Kou instantly stood up.

_Hey guys. Sorry for being out for so long, but we need to tell the Guardians something. And I mean the OFFICIAL Guardians.  
Meet us at our house this Saturday at 2:00PM. Thanks, Luna - P.S. NO MATTER WHAT, DO __**NOT**__ BRING MARSHMALLOWS._

"Wow…" Rima said. "Hey Nagihiko! What does it say?" Kou asked. "Nothing. Mind your business please." Nagihiko replied. Kou frowned and sat down. Aki brightened up and said, "I got an idea! Kou, let's visit Sunni and Luna today!" Everyone in the class looked at Aki and Nagihiko said, "No you're not! What if you get sick from them?" Nagihiko stood up. Everyone averted their eyes back to what they were doing and muttered, "Kyaa! Fujisaki-san is so kind and caring of others!" "He is!" "Even though those three don't appear as the best of friends, I guess he really cares for them!" Aki slumped back into his seat and whispered, "I can be nice too…" "Okay guys! Settle down and get into your seats! Class is starting!" Nikaidou-sensei said cheerfully as everyone else groaned. Kou's cell-phone silently vibrated in his pocket and a message from Aki said:

_We are definitely headed to Luna and Sunni's house after school._

Kou texted back:

_But we need to keep the Guardians OUT and AWAY from that house. Along with our charas… They might interrupt. Talk with me during lunch in the tree at the courtyard._

Aki turned to Kou and nodded in response. _I have a bad feeling about this…_ Nagihiko thought. "Sensei, may I go to the restroom?" Nagihiko raised his hand. "Okay sure~ Take your time~" Nikaidou-sensei replied. Nagihiko walked out of the classroom, and took out his phone.

_Kukai, meet me at the park during lunchtime. It's about Sunni and Luna. ~Nagihiko._

Nagihiko put his phone away and drank some water to take some time since that would be too short for a bathroom break. "Nagihiko? What's wrong?" Rhythm asked. "Nothing~" Nagihiko replied with a sigh. "Just those two." Just as Nagihiko was about to pull the door open, he felt a clawed hand cover his mouth. "Mmmph! Hey! Let me go!" "Shhhhh! It's Inuyasha!" Nagihiko stopped struggling and turned around to see a full-sized Inuyasha. "Woah. You need to get on a diet." Nagihiko joked. "SHUT UP! It looks like normal people can't see me still but… HOW THE HELL AM I SUPPOSED TO GET BACK TO MY TINY SIZE! I CAN'T EVEN FLY DAMMIT!" Inuyasha shouted. "Shut up! You're so loud. Hey Rhythm, do you know anything about this?" Nagihiko asked. "Um… Oh I see! Whenever the chara owner is extremely depressed but won't have and X-egg, the chara goes through weird changes. You can temporarily change them back to normal, but it requires for the person to be in chara change the entire time." "Whatttt? Noooo wayyyy!" Nagihiko shouted. He looked back to everyone's chara changes. _Temari: Crazy and might kill someone. Rhythm: Too reckless and too much attention. Kiseki: Don't even think about it. Pepe: Too whiney. Kusu-Kusu: Too goofy and Rima would kill me. Ran: Too hyper. Su: Too OCD. Miki: Calm, and artistic! Miki it is!_ "Stay here." Nagihiko opened the door and asked, "Can Amu-chan come here? Tsukasa-san needs her for something." Amu got up and came to Nagihiko. "What is it? Am I in trouble?" "No but Inuyasha here is." Amu looked at Inuyasha and said, "Woah! Is this his real form? But why do you need me?" "Cause it appears Sunni is extremely depressed but still believes in her dreams, which is pretty much taboo in your mind, but when that happens, the charas go through weird changes like Inuyasha's problem. It seems he's unable to use his chara powers, nor his normal powers." Naghiko explained. Amu absorbed all of the information and said, "So what does that have to do with me?" "YOU have to chara change for a certain amount of time until Inuyasha is back to normal and Sunni is no longer depressed. And since the most normal chara change is Miki… There you go!" "Wait. WHATTTT!" "Shut up idiot!" Inuyasha said under his breath. "Why you- I'm doing this for you, so watch it!" Amu replied. Miki poofed up her paintbrush and said, "Drew, Draw, Drawn! Chara change! Extend!" an unusal blue light shone from the Humpty Lock and Miki suddenly got sucked into the Lock. When the light faded away, Inuyasha was back to normal and Miki was gone. "Where'd Miki go!" Amu panicked. _I'm right here! In the lock! Ugh my energy's being slowly drained. Once I reach my limit, Inuyasha will be seen by normal people. So I'll tell you when my limit's nearby._ Amu sighed and said, "Good thing in a hour, I have art, then an hour after that, I have home economics, then physical ed. Is two hours enough time to use up and recharge?" _Plenty._ "Okay then, the schedule is: 9:00(now)Homeroom, 10:00 Art, 11:00P.E., 1:00 Home Economics, and 2:00, school's over." _Okay got it! Now head back to class before rumors spread!_ Amu and Nagihiko returned to class and Inuyasha followed Nagihiko, also handing him a letter.

***10:00 Art Class***

"OMG! LOOK AT HINAMORI-SAN'S DRAWING! IT'S SO PROFESSIONAL!" "I KNOW RIGHT?" "HINAMORI-SAN! DRAW A PICTURE OF A DAISY PLEASE!" "Sure!" _Whoosh! Swish!_ Amu's hands moved quickly and gracefully as she drew the picture. "Damn that Hinamori!" Saaya growled. "HINAMORI-SAN! I CHALLENGE YOU FOR THE NEXT THREE CLASSES! WHO WILL BE BETTER IN EACH CLASS!" "Ummm…" Amu said. "Hinamori-san! You can do it easily!" "Yeah!" the class shouted. _NOOO! NOW I HAVE TO DO THIS!_ Tadase walked up to Amu and said, "You can do it Amu-chan." "Umm… What about me, Hotori-kun?" Saaya shyly asked. "Sorry, but I'm rooting for Amu-chan." Tadase replied with sparkles. _AGH! DAMN HER!_ Saaya thought.  
"First round! Gorgeous Art Drawing! You must draw a picture of the other person and whoever's picture has more votes, wins!" Amu immediately began drawing. Saaya began drawing and then she began to think about how Amu has always made it bad for her. _I HATE HER! OOH! LETS GIVE HER A MUSTACHE! AND A UNIBROW! AND SOME UGLY EYES! ALSO POOR PEOPLE CLOTHES!_ Saaya was burning with anger. "FINISHED!" Saaya shouted. "Yamabuki-san. Please stay still!" Amu asked. Saaya ignored her and covered up her masterpiece. "Done!" Amu said with a smile. "Okay let's reveal the pictures! 1…2…3!" _WHOOSH!_ "Gasp!" Amu's picture looked almost the same as Saaya. Saaya gasps in shock and thinks, _ACK! I WAS SO FILLED UP WITH REVENGE, I FORGOT TO DRAW GOOD!_ "Winner, Hinamori Amu!" "GAHHH!" "Lunch-time!"

***11:00 Lunch-time: Aki and Kou***

Aki and Kou were up in the tree, perched on a branch. "Om-nom-nom. So, what about this: We gather a lot of papers and file complaints from the students while this whole competition thing is going on so the guardians will _have_ to be busy!" Aki said while eating onigri. "I was just about to say that!" Kou grinned, taking a bite into his sandwich. "Well, let's start now!" "Agreed." Aki and Kou jumped down from their branch and ran off with papers.

***11:30 Lunch-time: Nagihiko and Kukai***

Nagihiko was eating his eggroll-style omlette filled with rice while waiting for Kukai to arrive. Kukai ran towards Nagihiko with a grilled-cheese sandwich hanging from his mouth. "Sorry! The line was really long!" "It's okay, the school isn't all that close by either." Naghiko sweat-dropped. "So what should we do?" Kukai asked. "I think we should first…. Ack, I don't know!" Nagihiko sweat-dropped, making Kukai fall to the ground. "Me neither. Let's just keep an eye on them." "Yeah." "Oh that looks good, could I try some?" "Sure."

***12:00 P.E.***

"Today we're doing the mile run!" Nikaidou-sensei announced. _Ran! Switch off! I'm really tired!_ Miki groaned. "Hai~! Hop! Step! Jump! Chara Change! Extend!" Ran shouted. A pink light shone from the Humpty Lock and enveloped them in pink. The light faded away and Miki floated into Amu's gym-bag, exhausted. "Let's go Ran!" _Yeah! _"Okay then! Second round! Mile Run Race! Whoever finishes first, wins! Ready? Start!" Amu ran as fast as she could, leaving behind a trail of dust. Saaya ran, but couldn't catch up to Amu, resulting for Amu to finsh in first place. "Winner, once again, Hinamori Amu!" "Yay! I've won, right?" Amu smiled. "No, because the last round is worth **3** points!" "WHATT?"

***1:00 Home Economics***

_Su! Switch off! I'm exhausted! Literally!_ Ran said. "Hai~desu! Chips! Syrup! Whipped Cream! Chara Change! Extend!" the Humpty Lock glowed green and faded away, leaving behind a exhausted Ran and a disappeared Su. _Let's go~desu!_ "Lemme rest in your apron pocket~" Ran sighed as she slept in the pocket. Amu sighed and walked into the home economics room. "Hinamori-san!" Saaya shouted, scaring Amu. "H-Hai!" "You'd better be prepared! Last time was a fluke I tell you!" "Hai…" Amu sweat-dropped. "Third round! Delicious Sweets Baking! You must make a pastry that everyone must vote for which is tastier! Begin!" "Aaah! What should I make?" _ You should make something nice, sweet, and cold for the exhausted P.E. students~desu._ "Thanks Su!" Amu grinned. Amu began selecting her ingredients and mixed the batter. When the dough was done, She began kneading ice-cream and every few minutes, dipping her hands in ice, then drying them off. Then she made the ice-cream into a ball-shape, after that, she covered the ice-cream in the dough. She then put it in the freezer on low. "Done!" Amu smiled. "That idiot! She's going to feed them that _thing_ raw? Oh-ho-ho-ho! I'm making some cupcakes with a hot, warm, fruit sauce in the middle!" Saaya cackled. "Done~!" Saaya sang. "Okay! Time to present the foods!" Amu and Saaya rolled their carts out and Amu had an unusually bright small pot on her cart. "Of course, mine first!" Saaya smiled. Everyone tried her cupcakes and frowned. "It tastes really good, but it's really hot!" "Ackk! It's so hot!" "Oww… So hot!" Amu smiled and said, "Why not try mine?" She uncovered the raw dough filled with ice-cream and lifted the pot. "Eww the dough looks raw!" one person remarked. "Wait please~" Amu smiled. She turned off the light and tipped the pot, and then fire came out of the pot! The dough became a golden brown and Amu used a fan to blow away the flames. She then drizzled three different kinds of flavored sauce over the cooked dough. "Please try my Neapolitan Ice Cream Tempura! This is vanilla flavor, this is strawberry, and this is chocolate!" Amu grinned. Tadase immediately grabbed the vanilla flavor and tried it. "Delicious! The warm, fluffy, dough on the outside warms up your mouth and the ice-cream soothes the heat!" Everyone else immediately grabbed a plate and said, "Ah~ My mouth feels cooled down from the hot cupcakes and from P.E.!" "I know! It's like heaven~" "So yummy!" _WHYYY!_ Saaya walked up to Amu and slapped her. "How could your low-quality food beat my high-quality?" "Because, Yamabuki-san, she thought of how the students feel right now, which was hot and tired. So she made this to make them feel better." Tadase stepped in. "Winner! Hinamori Amu!"

***After School***

"Okay let's go guys!" Nagihiko announced. "Wait!" Kou shouted. "We just got sent to deliver some paperwork for you guys!" Aki continued, holding a huge stack of papers. Everyone stopped in place and froze. "WHHHHATTTT!" Amu quickly chara-changed with a tired Ran and Ran said, _Wait a minute! I'm still recovering! I can only hold on for 10 minutes!_ "Please! I need to get Inuyasha back before everyone runs out of power!" _Why does Dia have to be out sick!_ Ran groaned. Amu ran full-speed while dialing Sunni. **Hello? **"SUNNI! OPEN YOUR WINDOW! DON'T ASK! JUST OPEN IT!" **Uh.. Ok? *Click-Whoosh*** Amu hung up and jumped in through Sunni's window. Ran poofed out of Amu as Amu landed on Sunni's Air-Baggo 1000. Inuyasha transformed into… A 12-year-old version of Inuyasha? "WHAT! Hey Sunni! Weren't you depressed earlier?" "Yeah, sorta." "THEN WHY IS INUYASHA OUR AGE?" "I don't know!" "Hey Sunni, why is it so loud…" Luna walked in, looked around and walked back out. "LUNA!" Amu cried. "Inuyasha did you take anything from the table before you left to give Nagihiko the note?"Yeah, a bottle of weird tasting soy sauce to go with my bento." "That was my potion to change me into a Shugo Chara." "WHAT! THEN WHY AM I LIKE THIS?" "Hmm I think this happened: morning, Inuyasha left with potion and on the way, ate the food with the potion. I became depressed at the same time the potion took effect, making Inuyasha his original form with the Shugo Chara depression change, but the potion made him have no powers at all. So Amu, throughout this day, took care of that by making Inuyasha normal. At some point of the day, Luna cheered me up with marshmallows and when you got here, the potion took effect since the Shugo Chara depression change wore off, making Inuyasha like this. So that must mean if the potion is used on the Shugo Chara itself, it does opposite!" Sunni explained. "Ohhh… BUT WHY IS INUYASHA 12-YEARS OLD AND NOT- uh old how old are you?" "71." "71 YEARS OLD! WAIT. 71 YEARS OLD?" "He got shot and time for him froze for 50 years when he was 20 and now he's 21 if you don't count the 50-year thing." Sunni said. "SO WHY AM I 12?" Inuyasha shouted. Koga floated in and laughed. "HAHAH! YOU'RE A LITTLE TWERP! I BET SHIPPO IS OLDER THAN YOU!"

***Somewhere in the Feudal Era***

"Sango, I have this sudden urge to make fun of Inuyasha, wherever he is." Shippo said to Sango. "Me too… Weird. OOF! MIR-OK-U…" Sango said. *WHACK!*

***Back to Sunni's Room!***

"KOGA SHUDDUP! AT LEAST I CAN FLICK YOU OFF LIKE A FLY!" Inuyasha ran over to Koga and grasped him in his hand. They started fighting until Kagome shouted from some random room, "SIT!" And then Tetsaiga's case flew in and whacked Koga out of the air and then floated back. "Well, since I'm twelve, I think it's supposed to change me back into a twelve-year-old. So that means when Inuyasha drank it, it reversed the effect and turned him to twelve-year old!" Sunni pointed out. "Ohhhh… SO HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO CHANGE BACK!" "Uh… I don't wanna say this, but… that potion was a prototype so I have no reverse potion… Inuyasha! Do you have any more leftovers of that potion!" Sunni asked. "Uh… I think I have a little…" Inuyasha dug into his pocket and took out a small bottle with barely any potion left. "Try drinking that." Inuyasha shook the drop out of the bottle and swallowed it. *POOF!* Inuyasha was back to normal. Sorta. He was in Shugo Chara form, but he was still a twelve-year old. "HEYY! WHY AM I STILL A MIDGET!" Inuyasha shouted. "Aghh.. I'll work on the rest of the potion tomorrow. Kagome~!" Koga straightened up as Kagome flew in, calmed down. "Hai?" "Can you take care of Inuyasha until I get the reverse potion done? He's turned into a twelve-year-old." Sunni asked. "And Amu, you should head back to the Guardians, they just messaged me that they need your help with the paperwork. And hurry since it looks stormy outside! Ahhh I hate storms~!" Sunni shivered. Kagome looked at Inuyasha and sparkled, "KYAA! YOU'RE SO CUTE!" Kagome flew over and hugged Inuyasha. "ACK! Lemme go! I want to eat ramen!" Inuyasha blushed. "Okay, follow me!" Kagome grabbed Inuyasha's hand and floated away. Amu chara-changed with a recharged Ran, who had a special Luna energy drink. "Chara Change! Hop! Step! JUMP!" Amu sped through the window and was gone in no time. "My energy drinks always work." Luna said with a glint in her eye. "THAT INUYASHA! SUNNI! MAKE ME A TWELVE-YEAR OLD TOO!" Koga shouted, full of jealousy. "Sorry, can't. I can't just make potions like that~" Sunni whistled. Koga ran off to interrupt Inuyasha and Kagome. "*Sigh* He'll never learn." Sunni sighed. "Wait for it… 3… 2… 1." Luna said. "KOGA PICK ON SOMEONE YOUR OWN SIZE!" *BAM! THUD!* Luna smiled and said, "I think we'll be at school tomorrow." Sunni nodded and shouted, "NOW WHERE ARE THE FREAKING MARSHMALLOWS! I STAYED CALM UNTIL THE APPOINTED TIME, SO WHERE ARE MY MARSHMALLOWWWSSS!" Luna pulled a bag of giant marshmallows. Sunni sparkled and dog ears poofed onto her head and she sat down like a doggy. "Sunni-inu, roll over!" Luna grinned. Sunni rolled over like a dog. Luna threw a marshmallow up in the air and Sunni jumped up and ate it. Then Luna threw ten marshmallows in the air, making Sunni move really quickly, catching them all. She munched on the marshmallows and Shiru floated in. "Hiya Shiru!" Sunni sparkled in an unnaturally high-pitched voice. Shiru sweatdropped and said, "Did you give her marshmallows?" "Yeah." Sunni bounced around the house and began talking in a high-pitched, fast voice singing, "YAAA~ I LOVE MARSHMALLOWS~ FLUFFLY MARSHMALLOWS~ ESPECIALLY WHEN THEY ARE COVERED IN CHOCOLATE~ OR FILLED WITH CHOCOLATE~ LIKE AT THE HELLO KITTY STORE~ OM NOM NOM NOM~ *Begins singing Connect by ClariS in Chipmunk version*" Koku floats in and sweatdrops. "Uh the marshmallows?" "Yeash." Luna and Shiru replied. *CRACK! BOOOM!* "AIIEE!" Sunni came jolting in and came back to normal. "We're going to gather the other charas and take them to the Shugo Chara storm cellar." Shiru and Koku said. Sunni and Luna ran downstairs and Luna picked up a note Amu left behind that was addressed to Luna.

_Luna, in a few days, there will be a terrible storm approaching and it's because of the extremely increased amount of broken X-eggs forming. When the storm approaches, we need someone to risk themselves in order to purify this storm. It's between you and Sunni. ~The Guardians._

Luna shoved the note silently into her pocket and continued down the labyrinth to the storm cellar. _I can't tell Sunni about this._

Vinie: Ooohhhhh another cliffhanger!

Donna: You guys better be prepared for the next chapter!

Vinie: And after Chappie 10, we'll have a side-story to go with this!

Donna: But the characters introduced in the side-story might actually be part of the story…

Vinie: Ohhh…

Donna: Well R&R!

?: See you again!


	9. The Life Before

Vinie: Donna… Guess what I have…

Donna: What?

Vinie: I got….

Donna: OH NO DON'T SAY IT…

Vinie: I got~…..

Donna: DON'T!

Vinie: RAMENNNN!

Donna: OH NOW YOU'VE DONE IT! COME HERE YA LITTLE-

?: Beep.

Vinie: OMG IT'S THE iNAVIGATOR!

?: No I'm not!

Donna: Aww….

Vinie: Rolling Chappie….

Donna: NOW COME HERE YOU-

?: Beep.

Chapter 9: The Life Before

"Luna. What happened before we escaped?" Sunni asked. "I don't know, but I think we shouldn't try to remember that since we erased them in the first place." Luna replied. "So you mean we might've actually met Aki-kun and Kou-kun?" Sunni said. "Maybe." The sound of the endless pitter-patter of the rain filled the quiet room as Sunni and Luna laid in their beds. _Wooooshhh~ BOOM!_ "AIIEE!" Sunni cried. "Ugh I hate storms." Sunni and Luna were lying in a bunk bed; Luna on bottom, Sunni above. Their charas were concealed in their eggs, huddling with their owners. "I wish I wasn't so lazy to just make the storm cellar less creepy." Sunni sighed. _CRACKKK! BOOMMMM!_ "EEEP!" Sunni saw a silhouette of someone familiar to her through the almost indestructible Plexiglas. 'L-L-Luna?" "Yes?" "D-D-Did you just see that shadow?" "What are you talking about?" "Nevermind." "Sunni, I'm gonna get some water." "Wahh! Don't leave me behind!" Luna and Sunni's footsteps echoed throughout the corridor. _OMG. How big is this house?_ Luna sweatdropped. BAM! The lights shut off and Sunni screeched. Lightning struck the house, but fortunately, there was a lightning rod. When the lights went back on, Sunni was alone. "L-L-Luna..?" Sunni whimpered. "Where'd you go…" Sunni slid against the wall to the floor and quietly cried. Suddenly, a hand was rested on her shoulder. "Natsumi, What's wrong?" "*GASP!*" Sunni whipped around instantly and saw a dark silhouette.

"SUNNI!" Luna cried. "WHERE ARE YOU?" She was in a separate hall. The lighting was dimmed after the lightning struck. Luna ran, worried about Sunni. She ran around the endless labyrinth of that hall until she saw a shadow. She slowly and quietly crept up to the shadow until it suddenly disappeared. She ran to where the shadow originally was, but she only found a black feather. Then she was caught in a headlock and was shoved onto the floor. "Agh! Let go of me!" Luna struggled. "Mitsuki, how could you forget me…" Tears dripped onto Luna's face and she looked up at the person who pinned her down. "You are… *Gasp!* AAAGGGGHHHHH!" Luna's painful memories flooded back into her head. The captor smirked and kissed Luna while she was defenseless. Luna shut her eyes forcefully and a tear slid down her cheek.

"Who are you..?" Sunni stoically asked. The lighting was too dim to see and her eyesight got blurry from crying. "Natsumi, I'll force you to remember if I have to." The silhouette said before disappearing for a split second and then suddenly appearing in front of Sunni. Sunni shook in terror and the silhouette pinned Sunni to the wall. "Natsumi…" the word trickled down her back and the captor kissed her. Sunni froze for a minute and then struggled, bashing around. Sunni froze and her eyes widened. Her memories jammed back into her head and she gave up in pain. He separated from Sunni and looked at her. Sunni looked up and said, "Aki-kun..?" "Hai, Natsumi?"

Luna's captor broke away from her and Luna gasped for breath. "Kou-kun.. Why?" Luna cried. Kou hugged Luna in her broken state and said, "Because I love you." _Why aren't I shoving him away? Why am I so weak? Why can't I protect even Sunni for once?_ "Don't you remember now? You're my girlfriend." Kou said. "No I'm not." "Yeah you are. You remembered already didn't you?" "I did, but when I left, I left you a letter that said that WE. ARE. OVER." Kou gritted his teeth and Luna blankly stared at him, waiting for his response. Luna gathered her remaining strength and shoved Kou away. She got up and said, "I'll be leaving." Kou tackled her and said, "I won't forget this, Mitsuki." He threw her into a corner and as he walked away as Luna saw the other half of the wing-necklace sway from his neck. Luna looked at her half. "It can't be…"

Sunni turned away and said, "Why did you follow us? We didn't want you involved." Aki grimaced and said, "We choose this ourselves! Why do you think we volunteered ourselves to Easter? So we can see you!" Sunni closed her eyes and said, " Luna and I have brought enough trouble for everyone, so we decided to disappear. You have a problem with that?" "Of course I do! You know how much I care about you?" "Yeah. Now release me." "No. Not until you give up and come with me." Sunni opened her eyes with seriousness and pushed Aki away forcefully. "I was hoping you didn't say that. Everything will now change." Aki scowled and headlocked Sunni. "As if." CRACKK! BOOM!

Lightning slammed down into the lightning rod once again with more power. The lights flickered and returned to normal. Luna and Sunni were back together, gasping for breath. "LUNNAAA! SUNNNIIIII!" the charas shouted, flying down the hall. "Sunni why the hell are you crying? Are you that scared?" Inuyasha teased. Kagome glared at Inuyasha telling him to stop. Inuyasha noticed that this was more than just being scared of lightning. Their memories returned. "Luna! What's wrong? Answer!" Koga shouted. "Sesshomaru sat on Luna's head and ran the Tenseiga through her hair, calming her down. Luna quickly wiped her tears away and became her usual self. Yami sighed and said, "Stop jarring up your emotions. Chara change! Crescent! Full! New!" A crescent moon appeared on Luna's head and Luna began breaking out in tears. "He's unforgivable! I hate him!" Luna cried. Sunni hugged Luna and said, "Don't worry. I'll get him back for all these times you've helped me." Yukanna and Yami sat down and said, "They sure are a handful."

***Next Morning in School Yard***

"Sunni-tan~! Luna-tan~!" Yaya shouted. Sunni and Luna ran up to Yaya and Rima. "Good morning~!" Sunni beamed. Inuyasha sighed and sat in a tree. "What's wrong with Inu-tan?" Yaya asked. "HEY! I HEARD THAT! AND MY NAME IS NOT INU-TAN!" Inuyasha shouted. Luna sweat-dropped and said, he got in trouble with Kagome and… You know the usual." Yaya giggled and sang, "You got in trouble~ You got in trouble~" "YAYA YOU BASTARD!" "SIT!" "ACK!" BOOM! Kagome was obviously pissed off and was sitting on Sunni's shoulder. "Ha! Kagome likes me better than you mutt!" Koga laughed. Kagome took Tetsaiga's case and whacked Koga with it. "Koga. SHUT YOUR TRAP! YOU KNOW HOW PISSED OFF I AM AT THE BOTH OF YOU!" Koga sat with Inuyasha and sulked. Kagome floated into Sunni's bag and puffed, "I'll be in here!" "Okay!" Sunni smiled. "She got angry cause Inuyasha and Koga were fighting over the last cup noodles and spilled it all over Kagome right after she finished bathing." Luna explained. "Oh." Rima and Yaya replied. "Good morning!" Tadase smiled while walking in. "AAAH! IT'S HOTORI-SAMA! KYAA!" Saaya and her cronies screamed. Saaya walked up to Tadase and shyly said, "Um… Would you try some of my cookies?" "No thanks Yamabuki-san." Tadase replied. Saaya froze in surprise as Tadase walked away. _NOO! MY PERFECTLY DEVISED PLAN!_ Saaya thought. "Good morning guys!" Amu said. "Good morning, Amu-chan." Tadase sparkled. _DAMNNN HERRR!_ Saaya thought while biting her handkerchief. "Good morning Tadase-kun~!" Sunni smiled while tackling Amu and Tadase. _DOUBLE DAMN HER!_ Saaya thought. "Look! It's Aki and Kou! KYAA!" a girl shouted. Luna and Sunni tensed up instantly. "Luna-chan~!" Kou yelled, tackling Luna. Luna looked at him in surprise thinking, _Uh doesn't he remember what happened?_ "Or should I say, Mitsuki?" he whispered in Luna's ear. _Oh wait never mind then._ Sunni ran towards Aki and shouted, "GOOD MORNING AKI-KUN~!" "GOOD MORNING SUNNI~!" Aki beamed back. Aki suddenly hugged Sunni and whispered, "Nat-sum-i~" Sunni ignored the whisper and was about to jump away from Aki until an annoyed Nagihiko separated them and said, "Hey Aki! So what did you do over the weekend?" Sunni froze and her smile started twitching. Luna's eyes widened and she was already at least 4 feet away from Kou. "Oh I went to the movies, went to the carnival, played at the park," Aki listed. Luna and Sunni let out a sigh of relief. "And kissed Sunni!" "WHATTTT!" Everyone in the schoolyard shouted. "I also kissed Luna~!" Kou sang. "DOUBLE WHATT!" Everyone shouted including a passing-by Kukai. All of the Guardians including Kukai, had their mouths gaping open and eyes wide open. Sunni and Luna simultaneously punched Aki and Kou across the schoolyard and shouted, "THAT IS A LIE!" Everyone sighed except for the Guardians who were still in huge shock. Sunni had her hand clenched into a fist and said quietly, "Ugh I was trying my best to act natural…" Luna and Nagihiko had a deathly aura wavering around them. "Let's kill those two, shall we?" "Yes. I agree Nagihiko-san." Luna and Nagihiko said with scary smiles. Sunni shivered and said, "Guys~! I got pocky~! Choco flavor!" Luna and Nagihiko returned to normal. Almost. "Uhm… Let's continue this in the Royal Garden." Tadase said nervously.

***In the Royal Garden***

"OMG SUNNI! LUNA! GIMME THE DETAILS!" Yaya shouted with sparkles in her eyes. Luna sighed and said, "Me, I was pinned down and weak, so there you go." "Brief…" everyone sweat-dropped. "Me, I was crying and scared so then he pinned me against the wall and yeah." Nagihiko started to have that deathly aura again. "Calm down Nagi-chan…" Sunni sweat-dropped. Sunni jumped onto a ceiling rail and sat down. Luna, taking out her anger, chara-changed with Koga and smashed a rock and turned it into dust. Everyone sweat-dropped and took a step back. Sunni took a cape out of her bag and whooshed it around her, and then she changed into white Bermuda shorts and a pale yellow long vest shirt with a bright colorful yellow cardigan. Sunni tossed the cape to Luna and she changed into dark Bermuda shorts with dark grey tank-top with a black vest. Sunni walked on the rail and Amu shouted, "Sunni! Be careful up there baka!" Sunni turned and grinned, "I'm fine!" Sunni continued walking and jumped over to another rail, making everyone hold their breath as she landed. Luna followed Sunni and got onto the rail and then pulled herself up to the roof. Luna laid down and stared up to the sky, closing her eyes. _I need to finish this up. Soon._

Vinie: So much drama!

Donna: So much mushy!

?: No me in there! T^T

Vinie: Uhhh…

Donna: Thanks for reading! Rate and Review!


	10. Broken Dreams

Donna: Where's my 2 bucks?

Vinie: I don't have it~!

Donna: Then where's the ramen you promised me?

Vinie: I don't have it either~!

Donna: Vinie… GET OUTTA YOUR ROOM!

Vinie: NEVERRRR~~~!

?: *Sigh* Things won't ever change… -.-

Donna: *Gets a ram* I'M GONNA BREAK DOWN YOUR DOOR! HOW ABOUT THAT!

Vinie: *Starts putting stuff at the door* ROLLING CHAPPIE!

Chapter 10: Broken Dreams

"Luna! What are you doing up there?" Kukai called. Luna jerked up and said, "What do you think?" "Looks like you're trying to slide off the roof!" Kukai snickered. Luna slid off the roof and fell while drop-kicking Kukai. "Owww! Why'd you do that!" "You said I looked like I was trying to slide off the roof, so I did." Luna remarked. Kukai looked down and then grabbed Luna's leg and flipped her. "Who's the idiot now!" Kukai smiled. "You." Luna grabbed Kukai's leg and flung him into the fountain. "Victor: Luna-chi!" Yaya grabbed Luna's arm and held it in the air while Nagihiko and Tadase clapped. Sunni laughed and said, "KUKAI-SEMPAI! YOU GOT PWNED BY A GIRL! WHO'S YOUNGER THAN YOU!" Kukai blushed and said, "Cause I wasn't seriously fighting her!" Luna's face darkened and she said, "Oh really? Then do want to fight for real?" Luna cracked her knuckles and stood over Kukai. Kukai shivered and said, "U-Uhm, not now..." Luna returned to normal and began munching on her Choco Pocky. "So- ACHOO! What are we going to do about the X-storm?" Kukai sniffled. "What X-storm?" Sunni looked up with a lollipop sticking out of her mouth. Amu looked up and said, "Didn't Luna-chan tell you?" Sunni turned towards Luna who was looking away. "Luna-chi?" Luna got up and walked out of the Royal Garden. "What's wrong with her?" Kukai said.

***Meanwhile with Luna***

_Damn! I can't let Sunni know about the X-storm! What should I do?_ Luna thought. "Then you should betray her!" a voice said. "What! Who are you?" Luna whipped around and shouted. "I'm your inner self…!" the voice replied. Luna looked at her pure white egg and saw that it became an X-egg! "No…! This can't be…!" Luna said. Luna fell to her knees and the X-egg went into Luna's white egg necklace, controlling Luna. "Luna! Don't fall into the darkness! DON'T!" the egg struggled as the X on it flickered. Luna's eyes went blank and she walked back to the green house. Ikuto was standing in a nearby tree smirking and holding a metallic black X in his hand. "Mission One: Capture the lost Egg, Compete." Kou gritted his teeth and shouted, "What are you planning on doing to Mitsuki?" "Just doing what father wants."

***Back to the Guardians***

"SUNNI GET THE CRAP BACK DOWN HERE! AND PUT. DOWN. THE. PAINTBALL SHOOTER 5UNN1!" Kukai shouted. "NEVERR!" Sunni was wearing yellow sunglasses and was at the highest ceiling rail shooting paintballs at Kukai and the Guardians. "Once paintballs locked on target, it WILL follow target!" Sunni shouted shooting at Amu. "AIEEE!" Amu ran and Tadase grabbed Amu's hand while running out of the greenhouse. Amu stuck out her tongue and then blushed when she realized that Tadase was holding her hand. Sunni smirked and the paintball broke through the glass and hit both Amu and Tadase. Sunni shot another paintball as Luna walked in and caught the paintball in her hand while crushing it. "Oh crap!" Sunni said. "Stop playing your stupid games. Why won't you grow up already?" Luna said coldly. "Sunni froze for a second and replied, "Huh? Luna are you okay…?" Sunni asked while putting away her paintball gun and sunglasses. "I said, GROW UP ALREADY YOU STUPID KID." Luna drew a serious death glare at Sunni and Sunni was so shocked she fell off of the rail. "SUNNI!" Nagihiko shouted. "Chara Change!" Amu jumped and caught Sunni while chara changing with Ran. When Amu put Sunni down, tears were beginning to stream out of Sunni's eyes. "Sunni-tan! Are you ok?" Yaya asked. Sunni's eyes flickered and Sunni wiped her eyes. "Ah sorry…! I'm fine don't worry!" Luna was walking out the door while ripping off her Guardian cape. "I'm out of here." "Luna!" Sunni shouted. Luna stopped and coldly replied, "What?" "I don't know what happened, but you aren't being the usual Luna." Luna continued walking while brushing off Sunni's comment. "What happened Luna?" Sunni said. _NO! SUNNI! DON'T BE HURT! SUNNI!_

***Recess***

"Hey… There's something wrong with Luna-san…! She's not with Sunni and she's being extremely mean and ice cold!" Girls and boys whispered. "And looks like since Luna isn't guarding Sunni, there are some guys taking this chance…!" "Sunni! Um.. Would you go out with me?" a boy confessed. "I'm sorry, I can't return your feelings, but why can't we just be friends?" Sunni replied, sparkling. "Um… O-Okay!" the boy blushed while walking away. "You can see the hearts in his eyes…!" Yaya said. "Another one of my servants have betrayed me." Rima said while deleting a contact on her phone. Sunni grabbed the Invisible Cape 5UN1 and put it on as she ran to a far away tree. Sunni climbed it and took off the cape, sighing. She closed her eyes and heard whimpering. She snapped up and looked around. She then smelled a dog and blood! Sunni rushed to the scent and found a tiny white doggy with a cut on its leg. Sunni picked up the doggy and wrapped it in her blazer. She ran to the classroom and said, "Sensei! I'm going home early!"

***The House***

Sunni went back to the house and saw that it had been changed so Sunni and Luna wouldn't cross paths as often. Sunni frowned and brought the doggy into her room. "Sunni you're home!" Kagome smiled, floating in. "SUNNI! WHY DO I SMELL INU BLOOD!" Inuyasha barged in. He looked at the injured dog and sat down. "It's ok. This person won't hurt you. Well. Maybe. But you aren't a Shugo Chara so you probably won't." Kagome and Yukanna both gritted their teeth and said, "SIT!" "OOF! Actually, all you have to worry about is these two…!" Inuyasha said. "SIT!" "OW!" Sunni sweat-dropped and grabbed a medical kit from her bag. She put some red gel-looking ointment on the cut and the doggy howled in pain. Sunni bent down and kissed the doggy's head. "It's okay… It will stop hurting." The dog relaxed and fell asleep as the wound quickly healed. Sunni peeled off the gel and put it in a plastic baggie. She squeezed the gel and the removed blood came out clean. Sunni closed her eyes and smelled the faint scent. "Type A. Looks like he's been experimented on. Poor guy. Looks like he'll look like this forever." Sunni patted the doggy and it awoke. The doggy sat up and wagged his tail. He shook off the leaves that were stuck to him and he looked puffy. Sunni giggled and said, "I'll call you Yuki." Yuki yipped and jumped onto Sunni and licked her face. Sunni laughed and picked up Yuki. "No Yuki." She smiled. "You brush away all my troubles, don't you?" _THUD! SLAM!_ Sunni jolted and picked up Yuki. She smelled Luna's scent and ran downstairs. Luna saw kneeling on the ground holding her head. "Sunni…!" "LUNA! WHAT'S WRONG?" Sunni noticed Luna's egg was in her necklace and it was an X-egg. Sunni pried the necklace open and grabbed the egg as it came out. Luna sat down and said, "Sunni! That wasn't me earlier! The egg was possessing me! Help.." Luna fainted. Sunni put Yuki down and carried Luna to her room. "That's why…"  
_Luna's fine, so I'll make some dinner!_ Sunni thought. Sunni started making Luna's favorite, Udon soup! Sunni finished making Luna's dinner and left it on Luna's nightstand. Yuki was following Sunni everywhere; he even waited outside the bathroom! Sunni ate her dinner and gave the leftovers to Yuki. Yuki licked the plate clean and Sunni put the dishes in the dishwasher. As Sunni was walking down the hall with Yuki following her, she suddenly stopped and picked up Yuki and hugged him, "AHH I LOVE YOU SO MUCHH!" Yuki yipped and licked Sunni's face. Luna went downstairs and looked out the window. "Ah I see. Full moon. That's why I was released from the Egg. Good thing this full moon will last longer than usual." "Luna! Are you feeling well?" Sunni asked, cradling Yuki. "I'm fine! Don't worry! Oh I'm going to take care of the Shugo Charas and start training with Tenseiga." Luna replied. "Oh ok!" Sunni smiled. _I'm glad Luna's back to normal for now._ "Yuki! Let's take a bath!" Yuki barked and wagged his tail. "Well, you'll follow me into the bath anyways!" Sunni said.

***Bath (BTW the bath is like a freaking hot spring in their house!)***

"Yahhh!" Sunni jumped into the bath. Yuki followed and sunk. Sunni jumped and pulled Yuki out of the water. Yuki licked Sunni's face and wagged his tail, splashing water. Sunni took a mini raft from her bag and put Yuki in it. Sunni sat back and scrubbed off the paint on her arms and legs. Yuki brought over the shampoo and conditioner in his raft to Sunni. Sunni took the bottles and smiled, "Thanks Yuki!" Yuki barked as Sunni washed her hair. Sunni got under the mini waterfall and rinsed off the soap. She then got another bottle and washed Yuki. Sunni giggled and said, "You look like a puff ball!" Yuki sneezed and the suds came off his fur. Sunni put him under the bamboo faucet and he looked pure white now. They finished bathing and Yuki got on the ground and shook a whole bunch of water everywhere. Sunni giggled and switched to a dry towel. She put a yellow towel on Yuki and rubbed off the excess water. She got out a hairdryer and dried her hair, then Yuki's fur. "Wahh that felt nice..!" Sunni smiled and Yuki barked in agreement.

***Afterwards***

Sunni walked into her lab and Yuki followed. Sunni began to mix some chemicals and used up a certain chemical in the process. _RINGG! RINGG!_ Sunni ran out the room and Yuki ran after her, knocking two chemicals into his dog treats. Sunni returned and said, "Hmm… Now what was I doing just now? Ah yes! Yuki! I made you some doggy treats!" Yuki yipped and wagged his tail.

Donna: Oh no! What will happen when Yuki eats the dog treats?

?: Oh no! What will happen to Luna!

Vinie: I'll never reveal the truth until the next chapter!

?: Aww…!

Donna: WHO ARE YOU!

?: OMG! I'M THE DAMN X EGG THAT POSSESSED LUNA!

Donna: …. You don't have to be so mean..!

Vinie: Ok! R&R! See ya next chappie!


End file.
